Out With a Fang
by Arlette Cullen Swan
Summary: Isabella Swan, una were-jaguar solitaria que se registra en la agencia de citas paranormal Midnight Liasions para una cita a ciegas. Cuando llega, descubre que su cita, un vampiro, fue el humano del que había estado enamorada hace cuatro años, pero se vio obligada a dejar por culpa de su padre. ¿Qué les deparara el destino?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes.

**Summary: **"Out With a Fang" presenta a Isabella Swan, una were-jaguar solitaria que se registra en la agencia de citas paranormal Midnight Liasions para una cita a ciegas. Cuando llega, descubre que su cita, un vampiro, fue el humano del que había estado enamorada hace cuatro años, pero se vio obligada a dejar por culpa de su padre. ¿Qué les deparara el destino?

**Capítulo 1._**

**H**ola. —Una mujer alegre con trenzas negras y cortas, extendió su mano a modo de saludo. — Soy Alice Brandon de Midnight Liaisons. Tú debes ser Isabella Swan.

—Esa soy yo —le dije con firmeza, sacudiendo su mano. Su agarre era tímido, como el de la mayoría de las mujeres humanas, y había un extraño olor en ella que no podía ubicar. Tal vez sólo eran mis nervios. Estaba tan ansiosa que me sentía con ganas de vomitar o salir corriendo por la puerta. Posiblemente ambos.

Alice me dirigió una alegre sonrisa.

—Es muy agradable conocerte finalmente. Tu cita no está prevista que llegue hasta dentro de otros diez minutos, así que pensé en terminar de repasar algunas cosas sobre el servicio de citas contigo, ¿si te parece bien? —Su voz fue incesantemente chispeante.

—Está bien —dije, sintiéndome abrumada a pesar de su actitud eficiente. Cuando me indicó con la mano que avanzara, la seguí como un patito perdido, y me odié a mí misma por ello.

El restaurante que ella había elegido para la cita tenía un ambiente acogedor. Era oscuro e íntimo, con una pequeña lámpara de aceite parpadeando en cada mesa. Las cabinas estaban rodeadas por altos paneles de madera con hiedra verde creciendo en los bordes, haciendo de cada sección privada.

Me senté en la silla y luego froté mis palmas sudorosas sobre mi vestido retro de lino verde. Se ceñía a la cintura y tenía una linda falda acampanada. Mi hermana, Rosalie, lo había elegido cuando se enteró de que había planeado usar pantalones vaqueros y un suéter. "Nunca atraparás a un hombre así", me había dicho.

Tal vez ella tenía razón. No debería ser difícil para mí atrapar a un hombre en absoluto. Como mujer cambiadora, debería tener mi elección, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, aquí estaba, sola y desesperada, y aceptando una cita a ciegas a través de un servicio de citas. Tal vez era por cómo me vestía. Miré el atuendo de Alice. Su camiseta tipo polo era de color rosado brillante y estaba metida por dentro de unos capris blancos con ribetes de color rosado. Sandalias de tacón en rosado y negro completaban el atuendo.

Parecía como si estuviera lista para ir al club de country, y ella se veía muy entusiasmada por mi cita.

No me sentía ni la mitad de lo emocionada que ella parecía. De hecho, había un pozo de miedo en mi estómago que me decía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

—Entonces —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Así es cómo funciona esto. Iré a sentarme en el otro extremo del restaurante. Es como una cita con chaperones, pero no escucharé.

—Señaló a su oído—. Los seres humanos no pueden oír a través de habitaciones ruidosas. Es sólo para observar y hacer que te sientas segura y cómoda. La cita comenzará y terminará aquí en el restaurante. Si deseas salir con él de nuevo, no será con chaperones, a pesar de que te pediremos que registres cada cita para que podamos hacer un seguimiento de en dónde están y cualquier información de inter especies que quisieras querer compartir con la agencia.

—Ya veo. —Todo esto sonaba un poco controlado. Yo sólo quería una cita con un chico agradable. Un poco de conversación y tal vez algo de coqueteo para romper la monotonía de mi vida. Alguien con quien hablar que no me hiciera sentir tan sola.

Alguien que borrara los recuerdos de mi última relación de mi mente, porque no era capaz de olvidarme de Edward.

—Ahora, ¿quieres que instaure una llamada de rescate? —Sus ojos azules se centraron en mí.

—¿Llamada de rescate?

—En caso de que la cita esté yendo mal —dijo Alice, sacando su teléfono y escribiendo—. Puedo llamarte a los cuarenta y cinco minutos de la cita y decirte que te necesitan en el trabajo. Puedes optar por responder como quieras, pero te daré una salida.

—No, está bien. Creo que estaré bien.

Me guiñó un ojo alegremente.

—También creo que lo estarás. Todo el mundo ama a Valjean.

—¿Valjean? —Me reí—. ¿Quieres decir, como el del musical?

—¿Del musical? —Se veía confundida.

—No importa. —Adiviné que la alegre Alice no pasaba mucho tiempo escuchando algo con lo que no podía trabajar—. Sólo pensé que era un nombre raro.

Ella sonrió.

—Llegaremos a él muy pronto. Pero primero tengo que terminar de llenar tu perfil.

— ¿Puedo ver tu tarjeta de identificación de la Alianza?

Saqué mi billetera de mi diminuto bolso. Otra de las brillantes ideas de Rosalie, un bolso verde pequeñito y diminuto a juego, en lugar de mi habitual y útil maletín marrón —Aquí tienes.

Alice la miró, y luego escribió algo más en su iPad.

—Está bien, correcto. Parece que no rellenaste tu profesión en tu perfil.

—Oh, sí. —Pude sentir como mis mejillas se ruborizaban—. Eso es porque realmente no tengo una oficial.

Alice inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, confusa.

—¿No tienes una? —Bajó la mirada hacia las notas en el iPad, a continuación la movió de nuevo hacia mí—. Pero puedo ver aquí que tienes veintiséis años y tienes algo de educación universitaria. ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?

Odiaba esta pregunta.

—Soy guardia de seguridad en una instalación de almacenamiento de la Alianza.

Me miró parpadeando como si no lo procesara, y su mirada se desvió por encima de mi estructura de un metro con cincuenta y dos centímetros y mi cuerpo un poco demasiado curvilíneo. Su respuesta fue un educado

—¿Oh?

—Es la nariz —le dije sin convicción, señalando a mi cara.

Alice parecía aún más confusa.

—Mi sentido del olfato —aclaré. Dios, esto era tan vergonzoso—. Me contrataron por mis instintos depredadores. Somos buenos persiguiendo cosas con la forma de cambiador. Cazadores. Depredadores —murmuré.

La sonrisa de Alice fue brillante una vez más.

—Oh. Por supuesto.

Dios, me sentía estúpida. Y baja.

—Bueno… —Alice continuó alegremente, dando golpecitos con los dedos en el iPad.

— También dejaste la número veinticinco en blanco. "¿Qué te hizo decidir ponerte en contacto con Midnight Liaisons?" Es una cuestión puramente opcional, pero nos gustaría tener una idea de lo que lleva a la gente a usar el servicio. Espero que no te importe que pregunte.

_¿Qué me hizo decidirme a ponerme en contacto con una agencia de citas sobrenatural?_

Tenía veintiséis años y estaba sola y no podía salir con humanos debido a las reglas de la Alianza. Trabajo en un trabajo sin futuro y no veo a nadie excepto a mi jefe cuando cambiamos de turnos. A los pocos lugares a los que iba regularmente, la biblioteca, el cine, el supermercado, no podía escoger un tipo al azar. Tenía que ser aprobado por la Alianza antes de que pudiera salir con él. Los hombres en mi vida tenían que tener una cola o colmillos o ambos. Y como los seres sobrenaturales vivían bajo un bajo perfil, estaba esencialmente limitada a mi círculo de amigos.

Lo que prácticamente dejaba a mi hermana y mi jefe. No conocía a gente nueva con facilidad, y los were-jaguares eran solitarios por naturaleza.

Pero había una diferencia entre solitaria y sola.

—Mi hermana sugirió el servicio. Dice que ha conocido a un montón de chicos a través de Midnight Liaisons, y ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve una cita.

—Por supuesto —dijo Alice con simpatía.

—Tuve un novio durante un tiempo, pero no... funcionó —añadí, sintiendo la necesidad de explicarme o podría pensar que algo andaba mal en mí—. En cierto modo terminamos en malos términos.

Hizo ruidos simpáticos en su garganta, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia mí.

—Por supuesto. Los hombres pueden ser unos idiotas.

Tal frase vehemente proviniendo de un humano tan alegre.

—De hecho —le dije, sintiendo que mi corazón se tensaba dolorosamente por milésima vez desde aquel día—, él era un tipo muy agradable. Yo acabé con ello.

—¿Por qué es eso?

No podía decirle que había estado saliendo con un humano, ya que estaba prohibido. Se suponía que los humanos no debían saber nada acerca de las personas a las que les crecían colas y cosas que se volvían protuberantes en la noche. Un humano podría enloquecer y contárselo a otros, y luego apareceríamos en las páginas del Enquirer.

Salir con un humano ponía a todos en peligro.

Pero había estado tan enamorada de Edward. Guapo, divertido, sexy. Dios, tan sexy. Había tenido una dulce sonrisa que aparecería en su rostro lentamente al verme, como si al verme inmediatamente hiciera de su mundo un lugar mejor. Había sido adicta a él y pasé la mitad de mi último año prácticamente viviendo en su dormitorio.

Una vez que mi padre se enteró, se puso furioso. No por las clases que me había estado saltando o mis calificaciones empeorando sino porque había roto una regla sagrada. Los humanos eran una aventura de una noche, y sólo si no podía evitarse. Y lo que tuve con Edward no podía interpretarse como otra cosa que no fuera una relación.

Mi padre me había amenazado, y cuando había ignorado sus amenazas, había amenazado la vida de Edward en su lugar. No había tenido más remedio que poner fin a la relación, y rápidamente. La había terminado lo suficientemente mal como para asegurarme de que no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de volver a estar juntos nunca más.

—No fue su culpa —le dije—. Me descubrió con otro hombre.

—Oh —dijo lentamente—. Ya veo.

¿Por qué no podría mantener mi nerviosa boca cerrada?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Cuatro años. No fue gran cosa.

—Por supuesto —dijo Alice con dulzura, luego me dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

— Entonces, ¿estás lista para oír algo acerca de tu cita de esta noche?

Mi estómago dio un pequeño vuelco en señal de protesta.

—Por supuesto.

Alice prácticamente saltó de su asiento por la emoción.

—Veamos, dijiste que estabas dispuesta a salir con todo tipo de hombres.

No recordaba eso, dado que lo había llenado en el estado aturdido de después del turno de trabajo. Sólo Dios sabía lo que había escrito.

—Eso está bien. No me importa qué raza de cambiador sea él.

Alice sonrió.

—Déjame contarte un poco acerca de Valjean. Él es el miembro más reciente de la Alianza. Fue a la misma universidad que tú, lo que es un gran terreno común. Creo que realmente te va a gustar.

—¿A qué se dedica?

Ella echó un vistazo a su hoja.

—Me han dicho que es un inversionista. Le encanta viajar. Creo que recientemente pasó unos años en Europa.

La envidia quemaba a través de mí. Siempre había querido viajar a Europa, antes de que la vida real me desmoralizara y sofocara mis sueños.

—¿Alguien que viaja por el mundo? No sé cuánto tendremos en común, entonces. Nunca viajo.

Alice sonrió brillantemente.

—¡Entonces disfrutarás de sus historias! Estoy segura de que ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien.

—¿De qué raza es?

—Bueeeeno. —Ella inclinó su cabeza y se encogió de hombros un poco—. Es un vampiro.

Parpadeé.

—¿Me concretaste un cita con un vampiro?

—Un vampiro de la Alianza —aclaró, y luego levantó una mano para evitar mis objeciones.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero cuando los vampiros se unen a la Alianza, tienen que firmar una estricta política de confidencialidad y no acoso. Te aseguro que es muy seguro.

Me froté el lado de mi cuello.

—Sabes, no estoy muy segura de que un vampiro sea una buena idea…

—Bueno, marcaste "cualquier cosa" en tu formulario —dijo Alice en un tono serio.

—Después de esta cita, puedes modificar tu formulario como creas necesario, pero hasta entonces, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.

Suspiré. No fue culpa de Alice, supuse, pero no me gustaba la idea. Los no muertos eran simplemente un poco... no de mi tipo.

—Está bien.

—¡Bien! —Alice sacó un pañuelo de seda y lo puso sobre la mesa, entre nosotras.

—Hay otra condición para esta cita de la que no te he hablado.

_Oh, no._

—¿Qué?

—Él está un poco incómodo con la cosa de vampiros. Dice que los colmillos incomodan a la gente, y miran su boca cuando habla. Dice que no será capaz de relajarse a menos que no puedas verlo.

La miré fijamente, luego al pañuelo negro.

—Estás bromeando.

_¿Esto iba a ser una cita a ciegas literalmente?_ Gruñí bajo en mi garganta.

—Es sólo por esta noche —dijo Alice apresuradamente—. Sé que es una petición extraña, pero él es un tipo muy agradable, y estaré en la sala todo el tiempo. Eres una cambiadora, y te guías por el olor de todos modos, ¿no? Así que lo de la venda de los ojos debería ser insignificante.

—No es insignificante —gruñí—. Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Me gustaría —dijo con un pequeño suspiro paciente—. Pero, por desgracia, Valjean realmente quiere que te pongas esto. Les he conseguido una mesa privada en la parte de atrás del restaurante, y nadie verá que lo llevas puesto, excepto Valjean. Te prometo que es totalmente seguro.

—No —le dije rotundamente.

—Sólo está nervioso por sus dientes —suplicó. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si yo estuviera de alguna manera siendo irrazonable—. Puedes entender eso, ¿no es así? Esta es la primera cita que has tenido en mucho tiempo, y él está ansioso por conocerte.

Dudé.

Sintiendo mi vacilación, Alice se aprovechó.

—¿Cuántos sábados por la noche tienes la oportunidad de estar con un millonario inmortal que quiere invitarte a cenar? ¿No es mejor que quedarse en casa?

Ella empujó el pañuelo hacia mí.

_Maldita sea._

Pensé en ello durante un momento más, luego la miré a ella.

—Será mejor que sea sexy.

—Es hermoso —me aseguró, poniéndose de pie—. Vamos. Te llevaré a tu mesa.

Agarré mi pequeño bolso y, con Alice a mi lado, me acerqué a la mesa como si fuera a morder. Me senté con un golpe, mi corazón martillando. Ella tenía razón, la mesa estaba en la esquina más lejana de la sala, oscura y aislada y escondida de las otras mesas.

Mis fosas nasales recogieron el aroma de la última pareja que se había sentado allí, ambos humanos. Ningún vampiro en la proximidad, tampoco. Había olido dos de ellos en reuniones de la Alianza una vez, tenían un olor extraño y picante que era imposible de sacar de la nariz. Me habría dado cuenta si hubiera estado allí. Puse mi bolso en la mesa y puse mis manos inquietas en mi regazo.

Tal vez debería echarme atrás. No estaba realmente dispuesta a salir de nuevo con nadie, incluso después de cuatro años. Edward había sido perfecto para mí, salvo que no había sido un cambiador. Si todavía estaba pensando tanto en él, no estaba lista para seguir adelante.

Pero retroceder ahora sería grosero. Tal vez simplemente estaba siendo cobarde. Tal vez este Valjean sería realmente agradable.

Pero él era un no-muerto. Quiero decir, yo estaba desesperada pero no pensaba que estuviera tan desesperada.

Alice alzó el pañuelo hacia mí justo cuando un camarero humano colocó un vaso de agua sobre la mesa y me sonrió. Echó un vistazo al pañuelo, y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco.

—¿Las damas están listas para pedir?

Acerqué el vaso, sin hacer contacto visual. Supongo que iba a hacer esto después de todo. Mi estómago se estremeció incómodamente.

—Todavía no. Estoy esperando a mi cita.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se trasladó a la mesa de al lado, su mirada parpadeó sobre alice de nuevo.

Cuando se fue, suspiré.

—Él piensa que somos raras.

—Sólo dale una buena propina. A él no le importará.

Me quedé mirándola mientras ella me entregaba el pañuelo de nuevo.

—Realmente aprecio que seas transigente con esto —dijo, con una sonrisa evidente en su voz cuando me tapó los ojos con el pañuelo. En combinación con la iluminación tenue, esto aseguraba de que no sería capaz de ver a nadie. Grandioso.

—Está bien, ¿cuántos dedos estoy poniendo? —preguntó alice, agitando su brazo delante de mi cara y haciendo flotar su perfume en el aire.

Suspiré.

—Uno.

—Tres. Bueno. Voy a estar justo al otro lado de la sala, así que no te preocupes en lo más mínimo. Todo esto es totalmente seguro.

—¿Qué pasa si tengo que ir al baño?

—Oh. Um. —Pensó por un momento—. Simplemente no bebas mucho.

_Buena idea, llenarme con la fuerza del alcohol._

Yo tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, tentada a arrancarme la venda. Si él tenía extraños dientes protuberantes, me gustaría ver eso, ¿verdad?

Pero había accedido a esto, y alice tenía razón: estaba sola. No tenía nada mejor que hacer esta noche que acurrucarme con una película. La idea era deprimente.

—Ve por ellos tigre —dijo alice, y me dio una palmada en el hombro—. Estaré al otro lado de la sala, si me necesitas.

Había oído suficientes bromas de gatos para que me duren tres vidas, así que no dije nada. Oí sus zapatos taconear sobre el suelo de madera mientras se movía hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Con los ojos cubiertos, mis otros sentidos, ya agudos, cobraron vida.

Alguien en el bar se reía en voz baja y ronca y se tambaleaba como si ella hubiera bebido demasiado. Un hombre murmuró al oído de la mujer borracha. Podía escuchar el golpeteo de los dedos de alice teclear en su teléfono mientras ella enviaba un mensaje a alguien. Oí a otra persona dejar caer el tenedor al otro lado de la habitación.

Escuché a alguien en la mesa más cercana, todavía a una buena distancia, susurrando sobre las carteras de valores. Mi sentido del olfato se había acentuado también, aunque yo estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo. Los olores de todos los que habían caminado más allá de la mesa. Todo mezclado en un cóctel abrumador que mi cerebro no podía procesar sin llegar a ser sobrecargado, así que me centré en las cosas pequeñas. El chisporroteo de fajitas en una mesa en algún lugar de la sala.

Eso olía bien. Tal vez ordenaría eso, siempre que pudiera comer cualquier cosa con los ojos vendados.

_Dios, esto era tan estúpido._

Bueno, era sólo una cita. Yo amablemente superaría la noche, y luego nos iríamos por caminos separados, y tal vez saldría con un agradable were-hiena la próxima vez.

O tal vez no. Ese era el problema de ser un depredador de la cúspide. Las criaturas más pequeñas tenían problemas con la dominación. Cuando había estado alrededor de otros chicos, ellos no habían estado interesados en un cambiador que era decenas de veces más fuerte y más peligrosa en forma de gato que ellos. Hacía cosas terribles al ego masculino. Y seguro como el infierno que no iba a restar importancia a mi fuerza o pretender ser una mujer simplona para apaciguar el ego inseguro de algún tipo.

Nunca había sido capaz de ser sólo yo misma con un hombre. Yo tenía que mantener una distancia en muchas cosas, incluso con Edward. No le había presentado a mi familia cuando él lo había pedido. Ellos eran complicados, le había dicho. Cuando me invitó a vivir con él, había declinado. Necesitaba la capacidad de ir y venir donde el instinto depredador me llamara. Había sido una novia de mierda para él, pero había sido paciente y comprensivo.

Hasta el día en que mi padre me dijo que terminara con Edward, o acabaría con él para protegerme. Fue idea de Rosalie que él me atrapara en la cama con otro hombre, y ella había ofrecido de voluntario a un novio de ocasión, Royce. Entonces Rosalie le tendió la trampa a Edward, a quien invito a ir a mi dormitorio esa noche para una sorpresa.

Había visto una sorpresa, muy bien. Había arrojado la llave al suelo y había declarado que habíamos terminado, cerrando de golpe la puerta. Ver su rostro marcado por la traición me había destruido. No había escuchado mis sollozos mientras se iba por el pasillo, sollozos que cualquier cambiador habría oído. Y yo había sabido eso, así como había sabido que era por su propio bien.

Tomé un trago de agua, tratando de desalojar el nudo en la garganta. Cuatro años, y todavía no lo había superado. Tal vez porque me he pasado tanto tiempo sola en mi trabajo. En los momentos de soledad pensaba en él. Me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo. Yo lo había buscado en línea en todos los sitios web de redes sociales, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Tal vez si pudiera encontrarlo, viéndole calvo, el vientre panzudo, en una foto con una esposa y dos hijos, eso me curaría de mi obsesión.

Fruncí el ceño. ¡Qué triste y patético que estuviera bebiendo los vientos por un humano, un ser humano! Tal vez tenía que ser más como Rosalie. Al menos ella tenía gente a su alrededor. Y salía con todo, lobo, león, tigre. Lo que fuera.

Bueno, pensé con una mueca, nada de vampiros. Rosalie trazó la línea en eso.

Oí pasos, el roce de la ropa que me decía que alguien se acercaba. El aire se movió, y capté un nuevo atractivo aroma: picante, con un toque de dulzura, mezclado con el perfume de carne humana. De inmediato me puse rígida.

Mi cita vampiro estaba aquí.

—Tu mano —murmuró una voz baja. Había una cualidad extraña en su voz, como si se hubiera modificado de alguna manera.

¿Los colmillos? ¿Tal vez él fue convertido recientemente y luchaba por controlarlos? Me imaginé a un vampiro con dientes de conejo y sofoqué la risa histérica que se levantó en mi garganta.

Esperó, así que levanté la mano y me sorprendió cuando él se inclinó sobre ella para besar la parte posterior de la misma. Sentí el roce de dientes y la aparté.

—Yo no te mordería sin permiso —dijo con voz áspera, su voz era un susurro.

—Vas a tener que perdonarme por estar nerviosa —dije secamente—. Yo no soy un fan de la venda.

—Sin embargo, aprecio el gesto.

—Deberías —le dije, mi tono agudo—. Lo siento. Estoy un poco nerviosa. Nunca he salido con alguien que se negara a dejar que le viera la cara.

Escuché la silla ser sacada y su ropa crujiendo mientras se sentaba. Su mano tocó la mía sobre la mesa, como si quisiera sostenerla.

Me aparté, al notar que su piel estaba más fría que la mía.

—Eso es un poco adelantado para una primera cita, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si hablamos primero?

Hombre, los vampiros eran raros, y al parecer yo tenía a uno manoseador.

—Te ves muy bien esta noche, Bella.

Incliné un poco la cabeza, perpleja. Su tono sonaba un poco más íntimo del que debería tener un extraño. ¿O estaba imaginando cosas?

—Gracias. Yo te diría lo mismo, pero… —Me señalé la venda.

Él se echó a reír, y el sonido hizo que mi cuerpo picara con placer.

_Whoa. Abajo, chica._

Había oído que los vampiros pueden ser muy tentadores, pero esto era... alarmante.

Un incómodo silencio cayó de nuevo.

—Háblame de ti —dijo finalmente—. Por favor.

¿Tenía un dejo de acento británico? ¿Cómo era posible que no notara eso? Desvié la conversación, con ganas de oírle hablar más.

—Oh, yo sólo soy tu chica promedio con una cola.

Él se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Creo que tengo que pedirte tu identificación para confirmar eso.

Abrí mi bolso, pasando mis dedos por encima de las tarjetas en mi cartera hasta que encontré una que no tenía números y se la ofrecí.

—Eso es ya sea licencia de conducir o mi identificación. ¿Mis ojos están abiertos en la foto?

—Lo están. —Él sonaba divertido.

—Entonces ésa es mi tarjeta de identificación de la Alianza.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Were-jaguar?

—Sí —le dije a la defensiva. Esto era lo que hacía a los hombres por lo general correr hacia la puerta. Era difícil citarse cuando tu lado cambiador estaba en la cima de la cadena alimenticia.

—¿Es eso un problema?

—No, solo estoy sorprendido. Yo habría pensado que eras algo más pequeño... más suave. Así como un were-conejo.

Me ericé. ¿Quién se creía este hombre que era?

—No es gracioso.

—Entonces me disculpo —dijo con esa misma voz extraña que no podía entender.

—Uh-huh. Me gustaría pedir tu identificación, pero parece inútil, ya que me vendaron los ojos.

—Alice lo ha investigado antes de nuestra cita. Y la identificación no hará ninguna diferencia. Los vampiros no salen en fotos, y un dibujo no me hace justicia.

—¿Cómo puedo confirmar que eres uno?

—Dame tu mano otra vez, y lo podrás notar.

A pesar de mi malestar con él, extendí mi mano sobre la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba. Tendría que poner su mano en la mía, no al revés. Ahí estaba el depredador cúspide en mí otra vez, siempre necesitando ventaja. Para mi sorpresa, él puso su mano

en la mía y esperó. Sus dedos estaban fríos contra mi piel, su olor me envolvió, y era imposible pensar que él fuera cualquier cosa menos vampiro.

Su pulgar rozó el interior de mi mano en una caricia.

Sobresaltada, tiré de mi mano. ¿Eran todos los vampiros tan tocones? Me resistí a la tentación de sacar mis garras para asustarlo y en su lugar puse la mano en mi regazo.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has sido un vampiro?

—Cuatro años. ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido un were-jaguar?

Forcé una sonrisa en mi cara, todavía me sentía un poco molesta.

—Siempre lo he sido. La mayoría de nosotros somos cambia-formas de nacimiento. Es raro que alguien sea cambiado.

—Ya veo —dijo en un tono extraño.

Había algo que no me estaba diciendo, pero por mi vida, yo no podía entender lo que era. Era como si supiera algo que yo no sabía y estuviera juzgando mis respuestas de acuerdo con eso. No me gustaba. Además, la maldita venda me estaba volviendo loca.

Tiré del pañuelo.

—¿Puedo quitarme esto para que podamos tener una conversación real?

—Preferiría que la mantengas —dijo Valjean—. Como un favor para mí.

Una vez más, ese extraño acento que parecía ir y venir. ¿Algo que había adquirido en Europa?

—Bien —dije después de un momento—. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que no estoy disfrutando esto. No puedo estar cómoda con los ojos cubiertos.

—Creo que estarás más cómoda en torno a mí con eso puesto —dijo enigmáticamente.

Una punzada de simpatía me atravesó.

—Si se trata de los dientes, te aseguro que no es una gran cosa para mí. Estoy acostumbrada a grandes colmillos colgando de mi propia boca.

—Sin embargo, esto es lo que prefiero. Me permite posar mi mirada sobre ti sin preocupación.

Me retorcí incómoda, mis pezones pinchando con el pensamiento. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de eso. Yo también esperaba que no fuera a pasar la noche entera mirando mis tetas.

—Eres muy hermosa —dijo con una voz suave y ronca que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo—. Cualquier hombre se consideraría afortunado de estar sentado en mi silla ahora mismo.

—Gracias, pero no puedo salir con cualquier hombre —le dije, con un dejo de amargura en la voz—.Tengo que citarme sólo con miembros de la Alianza.

Silencio incómodo. Probablemente no es la cosa más sabia que decir. _"Es por eso que estás soltera"_, podía oír a rosalie decir. _"Estás demasiado colgada de ese tipo humano. Olvídate de él"._

—Háblame de ti —le dije, apresurándome en el incómodo silencio—. ¿Es Valjean un apellido? ¿Un apodo? ¿Tienes debilidad por los musicales?

—Es un nombre que elegí. Lo consideré oportuno.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Un hombre traicionado por todos lados, forzado a vivir una doble vida… — Sus palabras se fueron apagando

—¿Traicionado? —Tuve que preguntar.

—Es una historia larga, y otra para otro día.

Rodé los ojos bajo la venda. Este tipo Valjean necesitaba superarse a sí mismo.

—Sólo pensé en preguntar. Es un nombre poco común.

—¿No lo sabías? Los vampiros asumen nuevas identidades. Nos ayuda a romper nuestros lazos con nuestra antigua vida.

Había algo en él que me molestaba, incluso mientras lo encontraba atractivo. Incliné mi cabeza, tratando de encontrar el por qué sus respuestas eran inquietantes para mí.

Mientras me movía, le oí inhalar con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Me quedé helada. ¿Estaba encendido por la visión de mi cuello? Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció con alarma... y un toque de excitación. Que mi más leve gesto pudiera afectar a un hombre tanto era extraño y embriagador.

No un hombre, me corregí. Un vampiro. Eso cambiaba todo.

Tal vez yo había entendido mal su reacción, sin embargo. La venda hacía difícil confiar en mis sentidos, ya que había un contexto que me estaba perdiendo. Como prueba, incliné mi cabeza más y me sacudí el pelo largo y rizado sobre un hombro, dejando al descubierto la garganta. Incliné la barbilla lentamente, moviéndola a un lado y al otro como si me estuviera estirando.

Escuché la más mínima insinuación de un gemido, y él se movió en su silla, ajustando su ropa. Como si se hubiera puesto de repente... ¿demasiada tenso en un área?

¡Ese pervertido!

—Bueno, eso es todo —dije con firmeza, poniéndome de pie. Tiré del nudo en la parte posterior de mi cabeza—. Puedo lidiar con un montón de cosas, pero no me voy a sentar aquí en la oscuridad mientras te estás excitando por esta maldita venda de los ojos.

—Bella, no… —comenzó el vampiro, su acento perdido de repente, su voz sonándome extrañamente familiar.

Abrí mis garras, corté la tela, me saqué la venda, y me quedé mirando a mi cita.

_Edward._

**Esta es mi nueva historia una adaptación de ''Out With Fang'' escrita por Jessica Sims.**

**¿reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes.

**Summary: **"Out With a Fang" presenta a Isabella Swan, una were-jaguar solitaria que se registra en la agencia de citas paranormal Midnight Liasions para una cita a ciegas. Cuando llega, descubre que su cita, un vampiro, fue el humano del que había estado enamorada hace cuatro años, pero se vio obligada a dejar por culpa de su padre. ¿Qué les deparara el destino?

* * *

**Capítulo 2._**

**L**a primera vez que empezamos a salir, Edward había sido como un dios hermoso y sexy, y no había cambiado. Pelo cobrizo cubría su cabeza en una melena libertina y espesa. Siempre fue un poco demasiado largo en la parte superior, y cuando se pasaba la mano por el cabello, sus mechones cobrizos sobresalían como espigas silvestres en la parte superior de su cabeza. Había estado enamorada de esos picos, que le daban un aspecto salvaje. Su rostro era tan perfecto como lo recordaba, también; sus pómulos definidos y sus cejas oscuras perfectamente delineadas en contraste con su rostro pálido; su mandíbula estrecha, pero firme y en ese instante tensa por la rabia. Sus ojos eran faros de color verde esmeralda, y tenía la boca llena y sensual. Estaba tan musculoso y duro como lo estaba cuando jugaba al fútbol en la universidad. En el pasado, siempre se dejaba una barba incipiente; había desaparecido. Su mentón estaba completamente liso. Siempre había tenido un bronceado perfecto en el pasado; eso había desaparecido también.

Él era un vampiro.

Edward era un jodido no muerto. La sangre abandonó mi rostro mientras juntaba las ideas. Cuatro años, me dijo que habían pasado desde que se había convertido en vampiro. Debía de haber sido convertido después de que hubiéramos roto.

Entrecerré los ojos, y me centré en sus dientes. No había nada malo con ellos. Nada en absoluto.

Esta cita era todo un montaje. Él no quería que yo supiera que era él. Había estado sentado ahí, riéndose de mí, mientras yo tenía los ojos vendados y estaba tratando de actuar como si fuera una cita de verdad. Disfrazando su voz para que no llegara a la conclusión de que era él.

¿Por qué haría tal cosa? ¿Sólo para vengarse de mí? ¿Para conseguir la ventaja y hacerme quedar como una tonta?

La furia pulsaba a través de mí.

—¿Qué coño es esto, Edward? ¿Es algún tipo de pequeño juego enfermizo?

Se tensó con ira.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo es, Bella? ¿Es tan diferente de los trucos a los que jugaste conmigo cuando estábamos juntos?

Así que era sólo por vengarse. Le arrojé el pañuelo, golpeándole en el pecho con ello.

—Nunca he jugado juegos. Siempre he sido sincera contigo.

—¿En serio? Porque me parece recordar que tus últimas palabras fueron, "No es lo que parece, Edward".

—Vete a la mierda, Valjean —dije con frialdad. Recogí mi bolso, que sería un gran proyectil cuando se lo lanzara a la cabeza—. Encuéntrate a otra mujer a la que comerte con los ojos mientras ella está con los ojos vendados. Me niego a seguir con tu pequeño juego enfermizo y pervertido, vampiro.

Me abrí paso por el restaurante, ignorando la llamada entrante de Alice. Estaba demasiado molesta para una pequeña compañía. Lo tenía claro. Sal de aquí. Los camareros y los clientes se apresuraban a apartarse de mi camino hasta que salí por la puerta, erizada por la indignación.

Fuera, en la acera, inspiré profundamente, respirando el aire fresco de la noche. Era extraño cómo me había gustado el olor ligeramente picante y dulce de vampiro. Había oído que era parte de su encanto, tan atractivo y atrayente que la gente normal y sensata bajaría la guardia. Di unos pasos calle abajo, estirándome y dejando que el aire de la noche lo despejara todo sobre mis hombros, y me dirigí a la parada de autobús.

—¡Para! —gritó Edward—. Bella, ¡para! Quiero hablar contigo.

Esta noche era una pesadilla. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con volver a verlo? ¿De confesar mis faltas horribles y que él me perdonara? ¿De decirle que siempre lo había amado y que él me respondiera lo mismo? Lo único que Edward quería era vengarse de mí. Caminé aún más rápido.

Una fría mano me agarró del brazo.

Me di la vuelta y gruñí.

—¿Qué?

El viento le alborotaba el cabello grueso y rebelde. Él se cernía sobre mi forma más pequeña, y me llamó la atención de nuevo lo hermoso que era. Sus rasgos parecían refinados para un no-muerto. Le sentaba bien.

Odiaba eso.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —dijo.

—Me voy —espeté como respuesta, retirando bruscamente mi brazo de su toque. Eso era lo bueno de ser una were-jaguar. Él no era más fuerte que yo—. Esto fue obviamente un error. Diría que fue un placer verte de nuevo, pero ambos sabríamos que era una mentira, ¿verdad? Así que ni siquiera me molestaré.

—¿No crees que es injusto que te vayas tan rápido?

Me detuve y me giré hacia él, furiosa.

—Exactamente, ¿cómo es esto injusto?

—¿No puedo tener ni un beso de buenas noches?

—No, siempre y cuando tengas colmillos en tu boca. —Me alejé con pisadas fuertes.

Dios, ¿qué estaba mal con él? ¿Y conmigo, por soñar con él durante tanto tiempo?

—Adiós, Bella —dijo en voz baja, tan baja que casi no lo oí.

El autobús se detuvo en la acera con un chillido ruidoso, ahogando cualquier otra cosa que él podría haber dicho. Hice una pausa. ¿Por qué se había vuelto su voz tan suave y precavida? ¿Era un señuelo vampírico? Eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro y atisbé al hombre girar hacia el callejón. Edward debía haber decidido quedarse a la sombra para su camino a casa. _Valjean_, me corregí a mí misma con un fruncimiento de mi labio, y me volví hacia el autobús que estaba parado. En ese momento, sonó un ligero alboroto y el sonido de carne contra carne atrajo mi atención. ¿Una pelea? Venía del callejón.

¿Un truco?

El viento cambió, y junto con el fuerte olor del escape de los automóviles, atrapé el de algo extraño y penetrante. Escaneé la hilera de restaurantes cercanos. Nada italiano.

Cómo de raro era que captara un espeso olor a _ajo_…

Di un grito ahogado, y a continuación corrí hacia el callejón.

Dos hombres luchaban allí, y vi a Edward golpear a uno que llevaba una camisa de polo. El otro hombre se tambaleó ante el golpe. Edward gruñó por lo bajo en su garganta, extraño lo sexy que me pareció ese sonido, y se abalanzó sobre él.

La irritación me atravesó. ¿Estaba atacando a un transeúnte desventurado en un callejón por culpa de su mal humor, o peor, porque tenía sed? Puse mis manos en mis caderas y golpeé el pie en el suelo.

—Edward, esto no es para nada fantástico.

Edward se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos se oscurecieron por un momento, pensé que había algo malo en él. Una aguja hipodérmica sobresalía de un lado de su cuello, y la sacó de un tirón hacia fuera y la tiró al suelo. Se tambaleó hacia adelante un paso y levantó una mano hacia mí.

—¡Sal de aquí, Bella! —dijo con un gruñido enojado—. ¡Vete!

Detrás de él, el hombre saltó sobre la espalda de Edward y empujó otra aguja hipodérmica en su garganta. Edward se estremeció, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, girando hacia atrás en sus cuencas, y se desplomó en el suelo. Un olor espeso a ajo llenó el aire.

Di un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

El hombre que estaba agachado sobre Edward se levantó. Era alto, de hombros anchos, barba desaliñada y cortes en la cara donde los puños de Edward habían hecho claramente algunos daños. Una manga oscura de tatuajes cubría cada uno de sus brazos. Esto no parecía una chapuza de alimentación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, acercándome.

Dio un paso hasta quedarse delante del cuerpo tendido de Edward.

—Conseguir una gratificación. Lárgate.

—¿Gratificación?

—Tiene que ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, señora. Lárguese —repitió, haciendo crujir los nudillos de una manera amenazante.

Levanté una ceja.

—Tal vez debería detenerte.

—Ahora bien, cariño —dijo, mirándome con condescendencia—. No me gustaría que te rompieras ni una sola de las uñas de tus pequeñas y lindas manos.

Oh, ¿era eso lo que iba a pasar? Me moví hacia adelante, dejando que mis ojos brillaran con luz de la luna como un gato.

La comprensión iluminó su cara, junto con una sonrisa lenta y malvada que mostraba un par de colmillos muy largos.

—¿Qué eres, una were-conejita? Nunca he probado una. Esta noche podría ser la noche.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué todo el mundo piensa que era una were-conejita? Dejé mi bolso en el suelo y empecé a desabrocharme la parte delantera de mi vestido, dejando que el cambio se moviera a través de mis entrañas.

—Vuelve a probar.

—¿Were-gatita? —dijo, con una mirada lasciva cuando dejé caer mi bonito vestido nuevo al suelo y salí de ello, a continuación salí de mis zapatos—. O tal vez un pequeño y lindo were…

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando me dejé caer a cuatro patas y el pelaje con manchas negras y doradas brotó por todo mi cuerpo. Mi cola se azotó distendida de inmediato, y garras gruesas y curvadas crecieron de mis dedos. Mis dientes se alargaron hasta convertirse en dientes filosos y depredadores. Mis hombros se encorvaron hacia abajo, mis caderas se retrajeron hasta adaptarse en unos poderosos cuartos traseros.

—Oh, joder —juró por lo bajo.

Y ahí está, pensé con aire de suficiencia. Entonces el cambio me tomó completamente, y mi pensamiento se convirtió en nada más que mi jaguar, hasta que mi transformación estuvo finalizada. Cuando abrí los ojos y di un paso hacia adelante, rondando, él salió disparado por el callejón.

Mi gata interior enloqueció. Lancé un pequeño y alegre aullido y salí disparada tras él.

Mientras corría por el callejón salté sobre su espalda, cerniéndome sobre él. Gritó cuando mis garras hicieron rastrojos su camisa, dejando al descubierto una espalda llena de más tatuajes. Aceleré, pisándole los talones. Podría romperle el cuello y jugar con él, saltar sobre su espalda y hundir mis dientes en los huesos frágiles de la base de su cabeza. Una fractura en el cuello no mataría a un vampiro, pero sería muy divertido ver el miedo en sus ojos cuando se diera cuenta que sería mío para jugar y destruirlo a mis anchas.

A veces había algo bueno en ser un súper depredador, pensé con gran regocijo.

Un gemido sonó detrás de mí, y me detuve de golpe, agudizando mis oídos, para escuchar otro sonido de respiración.

El hombre tatuado sintió mi distracción y aceleró, dirigiéndose hacia el tráfico. Todavía podía atraparlo. Si él conseguía llegar a una de las calles principales, no tendría más remedio que abandonar la caza. ¿Un gato grande deambulando por el centro de Fort Worth? Un poco demasiado perceptible. Pero no era más rápido que yo. Todavía podía saltar sobre él, golpearlo en la espalda, romperle el cuello…

El gemido sonó de nuevo. Edward. Di otro aullido de ira y me dirigí de nuevo hacia él.

Trataría con ese vampiro tatuado más tarde. Tenía su olor, y sería capaz de encontrar su rastro si no se metía en un coche.

Llegué hasta el costado de Edward y puse mi nariz húmeda contra su piel. Ruborizado por el calor. Eso no era bueno para un vampiro. El ajo debe de haberle dado fiebre.

Lo toqué con la punta de mi lengua. Todavía estaba inconsciente, con el pelo desparramándose sobre la frente y pegado a su piel en espigas sudorosas. Sus párpados revoloteaban rápidamente, su respiración era áspera, rápida y poco profunda.

Le di con mi hocico. Él no se movió. Otro gemido escapó de su garganta. Él sentía dolor, y mi corazón se apretó en respuesta.

Mierda. No podía dejarlo allí. ¿Y si los humanos lo encontraban? Yo no podía llevarlo al doctor local de la Alianza, ya que sólo trataba a cambiaformas. Y si un vampiro lo estaba buscando, es posible que hubiera más. Si me iba de su lado, sería vulnerable.

Observé el gran cuerpo de Edward, caído sobre el cemento. Probablemente podría llevarlo en mi forma humana, pero eso sería llamar demasiado la atención, teniendo en cuenta su talla. Tal vez podría encontrar algún lugar cercano y seguro. Entonces podría dejarlo y explorar el área.

El vampiro no podía haber ido muy lejos, y yo quería saber en qué trataba exactamente esta "gratificación".

Arrastré a Edward a un pequeño camino y luego conseguí subirlo a mi espalda, no es nada fácil sin manos, déjame decirte. No era fácil mantenerlo equilibrado allí, y probablemente él iba a tener los nudillos llenos de grava cuando se despertara, de arrastrar sus manos por el suelo, pero lo alejé unos cuantos bloques del restaurante. Mi progreso fue lento, pero conocía muy bien la zona. Con unas cuantas ideas creativas, no fue demasiado difícil mantenerlo fuera de la vista, pasando por los callejones, atravesando puentes, y manteniéndolo en las sombras. Quedé expuesta una o dos veces, pero la mayoría de la gente se frotaba los ojos y miraba, sin poder creer lo que veía. Puede ser que hubiera algunas llamadas extrañas a la policía, pero me habría ido para el momento en que un coche patrulla llegara allí.

Mantuve la cabeza gacha, en busca de un lugar seguro y resguardado, para echar un vistazo a las lesiones de Edward. Mi visión nocturna me mostró un enorme edificio, apareciéndose en la distancia. La antigua planta empacadora de carne abandonada. Situada en el centro de Fort Worth, una monstruosidad horrible que era abierta sólo en Halloween para servir de casa embrujada.

La rodeé hasta llegar a la parte trasera del edificio, donde las sombras eran más espesas, y dejé caer a Edward en un rincón oscuro. Caminé por los alrededores del costado de la estructura inmensamente larga, examinando las hileras de ventanas. No tenía ni idea de cómo de protegido estaba el edificio. Si había seguridad, seríamos atrapados.

Bueno, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Arrojé mi cuerpo de jaguar a través de una ventana baja y esperé.

Nada de alarmas. Perfecto. Salté por la ventana hacia el exterior, otra vez, cambié rápidamente a mi forma humana, despejé el vidrio y procedí a empujar a Edward a través de la ventana.

Accesorios de casa embrujada cubrían toda la planta de abajo, así que me llevé a Edward más adentro hasta que no hubo más que equipos rotos y basura almacenada, todo cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Lo dejé tendido en un rincón de la sala, detrás de un par de bobinas de cable vacías. Todavía estaba quieto, demasiado quieto.

Vacilé, luego me obligué a levantarme. Tenía que asegurarme de que estaba a salvo primero.

Ya que lo había llevado a través del antiguo almacén y de la mayor parte de la ciudad, cualquiera que estuviera buscándolo, no encontraría su olor a menos que estuvieran prácticamente sobre él. Eso estaba bien. Coloqué accesorios y cajas a su alrededor, haciendo una pequeña fortaleza para protegerlo. Estaría a salvo allí, mientras no hubiéramos sido seguidos.

En caso de que hubiéramos sido seguidos, me transformé a mi forma de cambiador y me paseé por el interior de la antigua planta, dejando un rastro de olor que cruzaba y atravesaba toda ella para confundir a los rastreadores. Los vampiros no podían rastrear el olor, pero no confiaba en dejar nada al azar. Entonces, cuando Edward estuvo tan protegido como pude ponerle, me deslicé por la ventana y me dirigí hacia el callejón.

Necesitaba mi vestido, y tenía que explorar la zona en busca de respuestas.

El callejón estaba impregnado del olor espeso y picante del vampiro tatuado, quien había regresado, de hecho. Me oculté en las sombras, mi cola retorciéndose lánguidamente mientras observaba a mi presa.

El vampiro había alzado un teléfono a su oreja, y se agachó para recoger mi vestido.

—No me dijiste que estaba con una maldita y fantástica cambiadora —dijo Tattoos.

—No lo sabía. Debe estar desesperado por conseguir sangre —dijo la voz en el teléfono—. Félix le está siguiendo el rastro. Ocúpate de él.

Tattoos resopló.

—No es su culpa que Tanya lo encuentre tan sexy.

—No importa —dijo la voz del teléfono con brusquedad—. Félix todavía lo quiere muerto. ¿Dijiste que una cambiadora huyó con él? Mira a ver si ella lo abandonó cerca. Busca pistas.

—No soy Scooby-Doo —murmuró Tattoos, sacando una pistola de la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros y mirando por el callejón.

¿Una pistola? Maldita sea. Salté de golpe, trepando hasta un toldo cercano y luego saltando a la parte superior de un edificio. Rodeé de nuevo el almacén abandonado lentamente, pensando mucho. Alguien llamado Félix quería a Edward muerto. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con esa información?

Me deslicé de nuevo en el almacén y caminé hacia donde había dejado a Edward. Su olor era espeso y fuerte, mezclado con ajo. Lo que hacía que la especia en su olor de vampiro se volviera amarga y errónea. El ajo es un veneno para los no-muertos, y Edward había recibido una dosis masiva.

Estaba delirante y débil, sus párpados aleteando para abrirse cuando me agaché a su lado y me transformé de nuevo a mi forma humana. Me incliné sobre él y apreté mis dedos sobre su frente, midiendo su temperatura. Todavía estaba caliente y húmedo por el sudor. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con un vampiro enfermo?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron, tan verdes que casi brillaban en su rostro enrojecido. Para mi sorpresa, extendió la mano y acarició suavemente con sus dedos mi mejilla, y luego trazó mi mandíbula.

—Soñaba con esto —murmuró—. Tan preciosa.

Entonces sus párpados se cerraron, y él se relajó, dejándome sola, desnuda, y muy, muy confundida.

* * *

**Esta es mi nueva historia una adaptación de ''Out With Fang'' escrita por Jessica Sims.**

**muchas gracias a la chicas que estan siguiendo esta historia, les dedico este capitulo! _MORDISCOS PARA TODAS_ xD**

**¿reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes.

**Summary: **"Out With a Fang" presenta a Isabella Swan, una were-jaguar solitaria que se registra en la agencia de citas paranormal Midnight Liasions para una cita a ciegas. Cuando llega, descubre que su cita, un vampiro, fue el humano del que había estado enamorada hace cuatro años, pero se vio obligada a dejar por culpa de su padre. ¿Qué les deparara el destino?

* * *

**Capítulo 3._**

**A** lo largo de la noche, Edward tembló y se estremeció, atrapado en la agonía del veneno. Podía oler el ajo filtrándose por sus poros mientras sudaba, delirando.

Caminé sintiéndome impotente, mis pensamientos un remolino confuso.

Edward está aquí.

Edward es un vampiro ahora.

Y los vampiros no están fuera de los límites para los cambiadores. Sentí un revoloteo de esperanza y lo aplasté rápidamente. Él había tenido cuatro años para odiarme. Nuestra reunión había sido horrible y cuando lo acusé de estar jugando conmigo, no lo negó. Él había sido cruel deliberadamente.

Pero había tocado mi mejilla tan suavemente, había susurrado: "He soñado con esto" cuando me había visto. ¿Qué significaba eso? Incluso a pesar de que nuestra cita a ciegas era peor que detestable, verlo dando vueltas a la luz de la luna trajo todas mis emociones de regreso a la superficie. No podía abandonarlo. No mientras estaba vulnerable, solo y siendo cazado. Sabía una cosa o dos acerca de la caza y la protección. Ese era mi trabajo, después de todo. Podía protegerlo hasta que volviese a poder protegerse por sí mismo.

Siempre que pudiese encontrar algo de ropa, por supuesto.

Merodeé a través de la planta destrozada, buscando algo con lo que cubrir mi desnudez, pero no había nada. El vampiro tatuado había tomado mi vestido y mi bolso, y estaba atrapada esencialmente sin billetera, sin móvil y un vampiro que estaba delirando con fiebre.

_Después de todo, no era una gran cita…_

Me extendí sobre su lado nuevamente, preocupándome sobre el amanecer arrastrándose a través de las ventanas cercanas. Lo había movido a la esquina más oscura del almacén y arreglado las lonas sobre las cajas apiladas para darle un escudo contra la luz del sol, pero, ¿y si no era suficiente para protegerlo?

No lo fue.

A pesar de que el sol no lo estaba golpeando directamente, tan pronto como la luz llenó las ventanas, sus temblores y estremecimientos se volvieron más frenéticos. Sudor perlando su piel, y su respiración entrando ásperamente. Pasé mi mano por su frente, preocupada.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus pupilas dilatadas en piscinas negras. Sus labios separados y sus colmillos alargados, creciendo cuatro veces su tamaño. Lo miré fijamente con repulsión. Los vampiros de las películas tenían pequeños colmillos de bebé. La realidad era más como un maldito tigre dientes de sable.

—Justo lo que necesitábamos —murmuré para mí misma.

Al sonido de mi voz, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sus parpados revolotearon, su cuerpo arqueándose como si estuviese sufriendo.

—¿Edward? —Puse una mano sobre su mejilla, alarmada—. ¿Estás bien?

Él volteo hacia mi muñeca, y sus fosas nasales se ampliaron, como las de un cambia formas cuando percibe una fragancia. ¿Acaso el olor de mi sangre? Mi piel se erizó con alarma, pero él no se movió. El pulso en su cuello revoloteaba débilmente, y su boca se aflojó. Sus labios se veían agrietados, e incluso el sudor que había estado transpirando de él se estaba secando.

_Esto no era bueno._

Su lengua tocó sus labios secos, y escuché el más escueto silbido de una palabra.

—Sangre.

Apreté los ojos cerrados… y empujé mi muñeca contra su boca.

Esta vez, él mordió.

El dolor era insoportable. Se sentía como si uñas gemelas hubiesen sido martilladas a través de mi muñeca; podía sentir sus dientes raspando mis huesos de la muñeca. Di un tirón, tratando de separarme del dolor disparándose por mi brazo.

Él no me iba a dejar ir, sin embargo. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mi muñeca, y comenzó a beber, cada succión sintiéndose como si estuviese chupando por una pajita.

Tire nuevamente, pero él era fuerte en su necesidad, su piel caliente y seca contra la mía. Esto no lo valía.

Excepto… ese rubor enfermo en sus mejillas parecía desvanecerse un poco. Los escalofríos febriles se habían ido. Ya no estaba gimiendo con dolor debido al sol. Apreté mis dientes, preparada para soportarlo por su causa. Supuse que le debía demasiado.

Edward continuó bebiendo como si su instinto se hubiese hecho cargo para salvar su vida. Lo dejé, estirándome ocasionalmente para acariciar su cabello.

Incluso como un raro, no muerto, vampiro con dientes de sable, todavía era increíblemente hermoso para mí. Mi corazón se apretó con anhelo y sonreí en su dirección.

La habitación se inclinó y bamboleó, sólo un poco. Mareos. Él estaba tomando demasiada sangre. Tiré de mi muñeca.

—Ya es suficiente.

Él continuó bebiendo, su garganta flexionándose con cada trago.

—Edward. —Apreté, tirando mi mano contra su hombro y empujando. Cuando eso no funcionó, traté de tirar de sus dedos, aún cerrados alrededor de mi muñeca—. Dije que ya es suficiente.

Pero él estaba más allá de oírme. Tenía que detenerlo antes de que me matara.

Ubiqué un pie contra su mandíbula y empujé con fuerza. Sus dientes finalmente se liberaron y él voló hacia atrás, sus colmillos arrancándose fuera de mi brazo. Hice un gemido de dolor y apreté mi muñeca contra mi pecho. _Ow_.

Él cayó en una piscina de débil luz solar y su piel comenzó a humear inmediatamente. Gemí y lo arrastré de regreso al refugio. Mi muñeca estaba sangrando profundamente, por lo que rasgué una tira de su camisa para usarla como venda.

—Tachando totalmente a los vampiros de mi lista de citas —murmuré mientras envolvía mi muñeca.

**oOoOo**

El día transcurrió lentamente. Mientras el sol subía en el cielo, la bodega se volvió calurosa. No me importaba, debido a mi naturaleza felina, pero sí me molestaba el aire estancado y viciado. El teléfono de Edward no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista, y yo ni siquiera sabía si él había traído uno. El mío había sido tomado con mi bolso, por lo que estábamos inevitablemente varados. Anhelaba ir a revisar mi departamento, para ver si ellos lo habían allanado después de descubrir mi bolso, pero no podía cruzar la ciudad desnuda, ni en mi forma de jaguar. Podía salir siendo un gran gato en la noche, cuando las sombras me escondían, pero a la luz del día, la gente tiende a llamar a control de animales por ti.

Además, estaba cansada. Había estado despierta toda la noche vigilando a Edward, y mi fuerza estaba flaqueando. Me acurruqué cerca de su cuerpo y di una siesta felina a lo largo del día, despertándome ante el sonido más débil. Los cambiadores tienen un oído increíblemente agudo, por lo que podría estar alerta en el momento en que alguien viniese cerca del edificio.

Desperté en la tarde ante el sonido de una rata escurriéndose sobre el suelo en la habitación contigua. Me senté erguida y mi estómago gruñó, recordándome que no había comido en casi un día entero. La rata se movió nuevamente y mi estómago gruñó nuevamente en respuesta, recordándome que si estaba en mi forma felina, las alimañas eran un buen aperitivo.

Decidí salir sin pensarlo más.

Cambié a mi forma felina para hacer un rápido reconocimiento del área mientras esperaba a que el sol se ocultase. No había nuevos aromas en el área, bien. Nuestro escondite aún no se había descubierto.

Regresé al lado de Edward tan pronto como el resto de la luz del día desapareció. Sin querer alarmarle, cambié de regreso a mi forma humana y le espere. ¿Despertaría?

¿Qué tal si había muerto mientras dormía? Coloqué mi mano sobre su frente, la que se sentía fría al tacto. Esa era una buena cosa para los vampiros, ¿verdad?

A mi contacto, su cuerpo se estremeció y sus ojos se abrieron. Tomó mi muñeca vendada antes de que pudiese alejarla. Sus orificios nasales se expandieron, y miré cómo sus dientes se extendían fuera de su boca, como si la pura esencia de mi sangre lo hiciese perder el control.

Retorcí mi muñeca en su agarre, gentilmente pero firmemente.

—Déjame ir.

Lo hizo al momento, sus ojos dilatados parpadeando rápidamente. Luego sus dientes se retractaron y miró mi cara por un largo momento, como si pelease por comprender dónde estaba.

—Estás despierto —dije escondiendo mi alivio.

Su mirada se deslizo a mis pechos desnudos.

—Estás desnuda.

—Larga historia. Podemos llegar a eso después de que me digas por qué estás siendo seguido por un caza recompensas.

Él continúo mirando mis pechos, como si estuviese hipnotizado por su cercana proximidad y su estado libre colgando.

—¿Cazador… de recompensas? —Él repitió lentamente. Sus dedos crispados, y me pregunté si estaba queriendo estirarse y tocarme.

El pensamiento hizo que un inesperado calor ardiera a lo largo de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran. Palmeé mis dedos frente a su cara.

—Ojos aquí arriba.

Él salió de su trance, mirándome a mí. Luego lució un poco mortificado.

—Lo siento. Estabas diciendo… ¿Cazadores de recompensas?

Asentí. ¿Sería totalmente obvio si tirase mi largo y rizado cabello sobre mis hombros para cubrir mis pechos? Probablemente. Decidí ignorar su mirada fascinada, que estaba incluso ahora recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué otros vampiros están tratando de asesinarte? Poniendo nuestras vidas en peligro.

Él frunció el ceño, pensando, y se sentó en el pequeño fuerte que le había hecho.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Todo lo que recuerdo es dirigirme hacia abajo por el callejón. Alguien saltó desde el techo aterrizando sobre mí y clavó la aguja en mi garganta. Creo que luchamos. La última cosa que recuerdo es el dolor. —Hizo una mueca, colocando su mano sobre su cuello—. Montones y montones de dolor al rojo vivo.

—Por lo tanto no sabes quién era —declaré.

—No.

—¿O por qué vinieron tras de ti?

Esta vez, se quedó callado.

— ¿Sabes por qué vinieron tras de ti? —Una oleada de irritación ardió a través de mí.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando, saliendo en una cita en público si sabías que alguien te estaba cazando? ¿Cómo pudiste poner mi vida en peligro de ese modo?

—No sabía esa parte —dijo, pasándose una mano a través de su cabello y haciéndolo sobresalir como una sexy maraña de rizos nuevamente—. No sabía que Félix estaba buscando activamente para que me eliminaran debido a su encaprichamiento con Tanya.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tanto complacida como molesta de que su mirada fuera allí inmediatamente.

—¿Quiénes son Félix y Tanya?

—Otros vampiros.

—¿Los que te convirtieron?

—No, la que me convirtió fue Kate.

Una punzada de dolor se disparó a través de mí. ¿Una mujer lo había convertido?

—¿Pero sabes por qué estás siendo cazado?

—Félix quiere que Tanya sea su compañera de sangre. —Ante mi mirada en blanco continuó.

—Los compañeros de sangre son una pareja simbiótica, no necesitan a nadie, excepto el uno al otro y se pueden alimentar el uno al otro eternamente. Tanya no quiere esa clase de relación con Félix, ¿y la mejor manera de enviar un mensaje diciendo que no estás interesada? Adquiriendo un compañero de sangre.

—¿Tú? —adiviné, mi tono mordaz.

Podría haber jurado que él lucía un poco molesto.

—No todo el mundo me encuentra tan repugnante como tú.

¿Repugnante? ¿Él realmente pensaba eso? Aturdida, tiré mi cabello sobre mis pechos, sin importarme que el movimiento fuera obvio.

—¿Así que esta Tanya quiere que te vayas a vivir con ella, y su aspirante a novio está tratando de asesinarte?

Él asintió.

—Un compañero de sangre es muy apreciado y Félix ha tenido puesto su ojo en Tanya por un largo tiempo. Supongo que él siente que ha gastado tanto tiempo que no quiere perderla ante alguien más. No creo que sea amor sino más bien orgullo.

—¿Y tú ya dormiste con esta Tanya? —pregunté, y entonces estaba agradecida de que la oscuridad escondiera el molesto rubor en mis mejillas. ¿Por qué me preocupaba si mi ex novio había dormido con alguna vampiresa fulana?

—Nunca me he acercado a ella —dijo en una baja, suave voz—. Nunca tuve ningún interés en absoluto, nunca la alenté. Nada. Esto es todo obra de Tanya. Cambié mi nombre y fui a esconderme pensando que si tenía unas cuantas décadas para olvidarme, entonces podría reingresar a la sociedad de vampiros, pero ella está haciendo las cosas… difíciles.

—Eso diría —dije—. Y este tipo Félix, ¿es poderoso?

—Es la cabeza del clan de vampiros en esta área.

—Eso es un sí, entonces.

Cayó un silencio incómodo. Luego de un momento, Edward miró hacia mí nuevamente.

—Salvaste mi vida, ¿Cómo?

El brillo en sus ojos era un poco desconcertante. ¿Era eso afecto? ¿Deseo? ¿Amor no correspondido aun ardiendo tras cuatro largos años de miseria? ¿O sólo me lo estaba imaginando?

—Oí tu grito y algo me dijo que lo revisara. Por lo que hice lo que cualquier otro hubiese hecho; cambié a mi forma felina y lo alejé.

Él extendió su mano para colocar un rizo extraviado sobre mi hombro, sus dedos fríos deslizándose sobre mi piel.

—No cualquiera. Él te podría haber herido.

—En realidad —dije en una suave voz, sin aliento, mientras sus dedos se movían a lo largo de mi brazo desnudo—. Él probablemente no podía. El mayor depredador y todo eso.

Edward alejó su mano de mi brazo.

—Claro. Mujer-jaguar. Él miró alrededor de la bodega—. ¿Y de alguna manera te las arreglaste para traerme aquí?

—Lo hice —respondí firmemente, preguntándome por qué me había molestado tanto que se hubiera retirado tan pronto como la cosa mujer-jaguar fue mencionada. Quiero decir, demonios, él era un aterrador no muerto, y no me veías entrando en pánico y cayéndome a pedazos, ¿verdad? No, no lo hacías.

—Te debo una deuda de gratitud —dijo en una suave voz.

Me retorcí un poco, incómoda ante el pensamiento de él debiéndome algo. A mí, quien había mantenido secretos y pisoteado su corazón.

—No seas ridículo.

—Al menos, te debo una disculpa —dijo suavemente—. No fui dulce contigo en la cena, la venda fue cruel. Lo siento.

Alejé su disculpa con un gesto de mi mano.

—Te he herido también. Creo que estamos a mano ¿verdad?

—No quiero estar empatados —dijo con voz baja y ronca.

—Aun así, querías herirme una vez que te diste cuenta de que estaba en la base de datos de la agencia. Cuando te diste cuenta de que te había mentido acerca de lo que era.

—Lo hice —admitió, su mirada verde sobre mí—. Pero he cambiado de idea.

Levanté una ceja hacia él.

—¿Tan pronto?

Pasó sus dedos sobre mi mejilla, confundiéndome con aleteos de emoción una vez más.

—Salvaste mi vida. Y lo que teníamos antes… era bueno. Te he extrañado. Quiero que seamos amigos nuevamente.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido emocionado incluso a pesar de que estaba deshecha.

Después de toda la angustia y la agonía, ¿lo único que quería era que fuéramos amigos?¿Podía ser amiga del hombre que una vez había amado? Y realmente, ¿había dejado de amarlo por completo?

—Amigos —repetí y forcé una sonrisa, estirando mi mano.

Él miró a mi mano extendida con sorpresa. Luego sonrió y la sacudió.

—Amigos entonces.

Mi corazón se sintió como si se estuviese rompiendo en un millón de piezas pequeñas.

* * *

**Esta es mi nueva historia una adaptación de ''Out With Fang'' escrita por Jessica Sims.**

**muchas gracias a la chicas que estan siguiendo esta historia, les dedico este capitulo! _MORDISCOS PARA TODAS_ xD**

* * *

**_que tonto nuestro Edward al parecer el no sabe que ''amigo era el ratón del queso y el se lo comió '' xD_**

**¿reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes.

**Summary: **"Out With a Fang" presenta a Isabella Swan, una were-jaguar solitaria que se registra en la agencia de citas paranormal Midnight Liasions para una cita a ciegas. Cuando llega, descubre que su cita, un vampiro, fue el humano del que había estado enamorada hace cuatro años, pero se vio obligada a dejar por culpa de su padre. ¿Qué les deparara el destino?

* * *

_(No me maten)_** siento mucho mi tardanza he estado un poco ocupada, pera ya estoy aquí y como recompensa aquí les van estos tres capítulos nuevos!**

**Hoy comienza lo bueno!**

**Advertencia:**

**(**_Lemmon_**)( Lemmon)( **_Lemmon_**)( Lemmon)( **_Lemmon_**)( Lemmon)( **_Lemmon_**)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4._**

**E**dward todavía estaba un poco débil y lento a causa del veneno, pero a él no le gustaba que yo estuviera varada allí desnuda y ya sus cazadores de recompensas probablemente tendrían mi nombre y dirección de casa.

—Podemos ir a mi casa —dijo—. He estado viviendo bajo un nombre falso durante un buen tiempo. Dudo que ellos lo sepan.

—Ellos saben algo sobre ti —señalé—. De lo contrario, ¿cómo fueron capaces de encontrarte en el restaurante?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Pura suerte? Ellos saben que estoy en la zona, sólo que no saben dónde.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas la zona y te vas a algún lugar seguro?

Se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista.

—Me gusta estar aquí. Es mi hogar.

—No si la casa es igual a muerto —le respondí, y me puse de pie.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

Su mirada se desvió de nuevo a mi cuerpo desnudo, pálido en la luz de la luna, y rápidamente la apartó de nuevo, como si no pudiera evitarlo, pero estuviera tratando de ser educado por el bien de nuestra amistad. Yo ya odiaba esa palabra.

—Deberíamos explorar la zona, ver si todavía están cerca. Si no, podemos salir.

—¿E ir adónde?

—Tengo varias casas de seguridad en la zona —dijo con calma—. Una de ellas está destinada a ser segura.

No teníamos ninguna otra opción que pudiera ver, pero no me gustaba. Se sentía como tentar al destino.

—Está bien. Voy a explorar la zona, y una vez que sepa que está despejado, podemos ir.

—Puedo explorar, también —dijo. Él se puso de pie e inmediatamente se tambaleó, tratando de alcanzar una caja cercana para sostenerse.

Fui de nuevo a su lado. Se apoyó en mí fuertemente.

—¿Qué está mal? —le pregunté, preocupada.

Sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó.

—Sólo un poco de debilidad residual del aceite de ajo. Estaré bien una vez que me alimente de nuevo. —Él me dio una mirada esperanzadora—. ¿Supongo que no eres voluntaria para la tarea?

Me estremecí, recordando esos enormes dientes hundiéndose en mi muñeca y el dolor insoportable.

—No, gracias. No es lo mío.

—La mayoría de la gente lo disfruta —dijo él, su tono ligero y engatusador.

Agité mi muñeca vendada hacia él.

—Yo ya hice mi buena acción de la semana. Encuentra algún otro tonto para beber. No es para nada mi idea de diversión.

Edward parecía herido, luego agarró mi muñeca y tiró de ella hacia delante para inspeccionar las vendas más de cerca.

—¿Cuándo hice esto, Bella?

—Cuando estuviste enfermo y la luz del sol te golpeó. Pensé que ibas a morir, así que ofrecí mi muñeca.

Un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió de nuevo.

Él vio mi reacción, con el rostro pálido y consternado.

—¿Y te duele?

—Sí.

Me soltó el brazo con un pequeño suspiro.

—Entonces te debo otra disculpa.

—No te preocupes —le dije, sin que me gustara lo duro que él estaba tomando esto.

—No debo haberte preparado. Lo siento.

Ninguna cantidad de preparación podría haberme preparado para diez centímetros de largos colmillos hundiéndose en mi muñeca.

—Como he dicho, la cosa vampiro no es para mí.

Parecía tenso.

—No, supongo que no.

Una vez más, el silencio incómodo cayó entre nosotros. Hice un gesto hacia la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas polvorientas.

—Voy a salir a dar una vuelta. Es más seguro si voy sola. Tú te quedas aquí.

Se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a quitarse la camisa.

—Aquí. Toma mi ropa, por lo menos.

Puse una mano en su pecho, deteniéndolo. Está bien, no era necesario tocarlo, pero me parecía imposible evitarlo.

—Quédatela. Voy a rasgarla cuando cambie.

Me miró con fascinación sorprendida.

—¿Vas a cambiar ahora?

—Sí. Es posible que desees darte la vuelta —le dije, luego me aparté unos metros y fui detrás de unas cajas para impedirle ver lo peor.

Muchas personas encuentran el cambio horrible. A medida que avanzamos de una forma a otra, nuestros músculos se agrupan y redireccionan. Nuestros huesos se vuelven casi articulados, y se desplazan y flexionan con nuestros cuerpos. No sé cómo funciona en un modo científico, todo lo que sé es que todo nuestro ser se reacomoda, y es probable que se vea como algo salido de una película de terror a menos que lo estés esperando.

Miré por encima a mitad del cambio y noté que él no estaba mirando a otro lado. Se había movido para poder obtener una mejor visión de mi cambio, apoyándose pesadamente contra una de las cajas cercanas.

Cuando terminé, me estiré en mi forma de gato, agitando mi cola.

Edward parecía impresionado.

—Eso fue increíble.

Adulador. Parpadeé mis ojos de gato en él, y luego volví a su lecho, me moví en círculos por el lugar dos veces, y luego lo miré fijamente.

—Está bien. Ya voy —dijo él, siendo incapaz de suprimir la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se sentaba.

**oOoOo**

A pesar de que la brisa de la noche estaba fresca, el aire era cálido y llevaba consigo numerosos olores. Podía oler los gases de los tubos de escape y oír el movimiento de los autos en la distancia.

También olía a pequeños roedores, recordando a mi retumbante estómago que yo necesitaba comer tanto como lo hacía Edward.

También olía algo más, un olor picante y seductor con el que me estaba volviendo demasiado familiarizada.

Vampiro. Y no era Edward.

Encontré el olor en el lado opuesto del edificio y lo seguí, pero no pude encontrar ningún otro rastro de su olor en el estacionamiento. Revisé las puertas de la bodega de carga en este lado del edificio, pero la cerradura y la cadena no estaban forzadas. Las ventanas estaban intactas allí, pero en el otro lado del edificio, donde Edward y yo estábamos escondidos, yo había roto una ventana. Él sería capaz de conseguir entrar a través de ella.

Me trasladé al otro lado del edificio y sentí otro olor, y éste me heló la sangre.

_Hombre Lobo._

El vampiro estaba usando un rastreador para darnos caza. _Mierda._ Estábamos en problemas. El lobo olería "jaguar" en todo el edificio y sabría que me estaba escondiendo aquí. Caminé de vuelta por el estacionamiento a pasos rápidos y silenciosos, en dirección a la ventana que me llevó de vuelta a Edward.

Una forma oscura se agachó junto a la ventana. Lancé un grito bajo de advertencia y observé el giro de la canina cabeza hacia mí. El lobo levantó la cabeza, olfateando el aire. Todavía no me había visto, pero había oído mi advertencia y me olía en el viento.

Salí de las sombras y le dejé tener una buena mirada de mi tamaño. A mis dientes largos y puntiagudos. Le susurré, dejando al descubierto los dientes, azotando mi cola.

El lobo me echó un vistazo y corrió como el viento. Él no tenía ninguna posibilidad, y lo sabía. Los lobos eran fuertes cuando eran muchos en número.

Yo era fuerte sólo siendo yo.

Tener cuidado con el sabueso. Ahora, a encontrar al otro vampiro antes de que le disparara con ajo a Edward otra vez, o algo peor. Me subí a la repisa de la ventana rota, y luego me dejé caer dentro. Inmediatamente, me levanté sobre mi vientre, la cola crispándose mientras perfumaba la zona.

Olí a Edward, su olor demasiado obvio. También olía a especias de vampiro débil con un sabor diferente a él, viniendo de la derecha. Me moví a través de las sombras, agradecida por la utilería de casa embrujada que me permitía escabullirme a través de la habitación pasando desapercibida.

Contra la pared, escuché un pedazo de madera moverse y caer.

Oí a Edward ponerse tenso, su ropa susurrando mientras se movía. Escuché algo raspar contra su mano, un arma, esperaba yo.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

Vi una figura levantarse de entre las sombras, levantando algo largo hasta el hombro.

Mis muslos se tensaron, y me preparé para saltar.

—No soy Bella —dijo el hombre, y cuando él inclinó la cabeza, me di cuenta de que

tenía una ballesta. Salté con un grito, con las garras extendidas.

Mi peso pesado cayó sobre él, y oí el canto del silbido de la ballesta ya en libertad. Algo sonó hueco en la madera contrachapada cercana, y oí a Edward maldecir. El vampiro debajo de mí luchó fuertemente, y yo olía la sangre bajo mis garras cuando incliné mi cabeza para romperle el cuello, un fuerte instinto.

—Por favor —susurró—. No me mates.

Dejé que mis dientes delanteros rozaran su piel fría. No podía matar a un hombre a sangre fría, sin importar el peligro que él nos presentaba. Levanté la cabeza, olfateando el aire en busca de otros vampiros mientras él se retorcía debajo de mí.

No olía a nadie más, así que volví mi atención hacia el vampiro debajo de mí.

—¿Bella? —llamó Edward de nuevo—. Bella, ¿dónde estás?

El vampiro debajo de mí dio un giro violento, y puse mi boca en su cuello en señal de advertencia.

Levantó la mano libre, y vi que de alguna manera había sacado otra arma. Con una fría sonrisa llena de colmillos, la sostuvo contra mi hombro y disparó.

Esperé a que el dolor de la bala me llegara, pero lo único que sentí fue una picadura. Entonces vi el tranquilizante saliendo de mi hombro, dos segundos antes de que el mundo se deslizara hacia la oscuridad.

Jodida misericordia. La próxima vez, yo definitivamente mataría al tipo malo. Mi última visión fue de Edward gruñendo, con sus colmillos extendidos, mientras saltaba hacia el vampiro.

**oOoOo**

—Bella —dijo una voz, acariciando mi mejilla—. Despierta.

Gemí por el dolor de cabeza palpitante detrás de mis ojos. Mi boca estaba seca, y me moría por un trago de agua. Abrí un ojo y miré a mí alrededor.

Edward se cernía sobre mí, con la cara llena de preocupación. Su boca tenía un corte en la esquina, y había un rasguño en un pómulo, como si hubiera estado peleando. Él frunció el ceño mientras me miraba, y sentí sus dedos acariciar mi mandíbula.

—¿Estás bien?

Estaba de vuelta en mi forma humana, lo que significaba que había estado inconsciente por un tiempo. Me senté, haciendo una mueca y frotando mi hombro mientras recordaba el dardo.

—Él me sedó —dije malhumorada—. Al igual que un maldito animal de zoológico.

—Lo sé —dijo, sentado sobre sus talones. Sus labios temblaron como si estuviera tratando de no reírse.

— Yo estuve allí.

Miré a mí alrededor. Las sombras parecían más profundas que antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—¿Lo has matado?

—No. Después de que él te sedara, lo golpeé hasta que llegó a su ballesta. Entonces la agarré y la aplasté. Creo que él se quedó sin armas después de eso, porque corrió como un cobarde. Tuve que elegir entre seguirlo y cuidar de ti, y te elegí a ti.

No estaba del todo segura de que fuera la opción más sabia, pero no dije nada. Mi brazo sentía el hormigueo, pero por lo demás me sentía bien, sólo un poco perezosa.

—Así que, ¿ese era el cazador de recompensas de nuevo?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Él volverá, pero no esta noche.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiere ser un vampiro atrapado cerca de la luz del día, y queda menos de una hora para eso.

—Oh. — ¿Había estado dormida tanto tiempo? Eso era deprimente. Me di cuenta que Edward ya no llevaba la camisa, y que la había tirado sobre mí—. Gracias por la ropa.

—A pesar de lo tentador que era dejar que te acostaras desnuda, sentí que no era justo para ti, ya que habías perdido tu ropa defendiéndome.

Me encontraba tentadora desnuda, ¿verdad? Una astilla de placer corto a través de mí, pero lo ignoré, poniéndome de pie.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Como he dicho —empezó— ningún vampiro va a ser atrapado cerca de la luz solar.

—Eso me incluye a mí.

Cierto. Maldita sea.

—¿Así que estamos atrapados aquí otra noche?

—Tú no lo estás. Agradezco la ayuda, pero no estás obligada a ayudarme más. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Era este un intento de deshacerse de mí? ¿Estaba contando las horas hasta que me fuera?

—Pero serás vulnerable.

—Voy a estar bien.

—¿Y puedes defenderte cuando el sol se ponga?

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—El otro es un vampiro, también. No hay que preocuparse por eso.

—Error. Está trabajando con un hombre lobo. Serías un blanco fácil si te encuentra.

Él no dijo nada.

—Me lo imaginaba —le contesté, mi tono crispado—. Así que tengo que cuidar de ti hasta que puedas llegar a algún lugar seguro. Eso es lo que un amigo haría.

Él me sonrió entonces —lento y sensual— y mis entrañas se convirtieron en papilla.

—Gracias, Bella. Lamento que estés atrapada conmigo un poco más de tiempo.

Su tono implicaba que él no lo sentía en absoluto. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció un poco cuando comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Me encontré mirando hacia sus dedos mientras se deslizaban por la bragueta, de repente mi garganta más seca que nunca.

—Um, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Una tienda de abastos no puede estar muy lejos de aquí. Tienes que comer algo.

Puedo oír a tu estómago gruñir desde aquí. Y si vas a ser mi guardaespaldas, es necesario conservar tus fuerzas.

—Hay unas cuantas ratas en el edificio —bromeé.

—Puede que tengas que dejar aquellas para mí.

—Gracioso —le dije, y luego me di cuenta que no estaba bromeando. _Ugh_. Odiaba la idea de pelear con él por las ratas—. Muy bien, entonces. Dame tus pantalones.

**oOoOo**

Si el hombre detrás del mostrador en el 7-Eleven pensaba que era raro que una mujer se presentara a las cuatro de la mañana, vestida con ropa de hombre y comprara seis perritos calientes, toda la carne seca en el estante, tres bolsas de patatas fritas y dos botellas gigantes de agua, no lo dijo. Él simplemente tomó mi dinero y volvió a ver la película en su monitor.

Corrí de nuevo hacia la planta con las provisiones colgando de mi mano. No me gustaba dejar a Edward solo, pero era eso o morir de hambre.

Me comí todos los perritos calientes incluso antes de que me diera cuenta y estaba acabando la primera bolsa de patatas fritas en el momento en que me arrastré de vuelta a través de la ventana. Edward parecía aliviado al verme, devorando mi cuerpo con sus ojos.

—Te ves encantadora con mi ropa —comentó.

—¿No se supone que tienes que decirme que me veo mejor sin ellas? —bromeé, quitándome sus pantalones y entregándoselos a él. Llevaba calzoncillos apretados y blancos que marcaban mucho más de lo que recordaba, y me sonrojaba cada vez que lo miraba.

Debería ser pecado para los no-muertos verse así de buenos.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas (mi camisa prestada me cubría completamente del todo) y le ofrecí un poco de mi comida.

—¿Puedes comer comida humana?

Él negó con la cabeza hacia mí.

—Estaré bien.

—¿Con qué frecuencia los vampiros necesitan beber?

—No muy a menudo.

Ah. Eso me sorprendió. Los cambia formas tenían metabolismos elevados a causa de nuestros cuerpos sobrenaturales, y supuse que sería lo mismo para los vampiros. Pero tal vez no.

Hice un gesto hacia la ventana cercana.

—El sol va a salir pronto. Tan rápido como baje, vamos a salir de aquí, ya que ellos van a estar de vuelta esta noche.

—Una de mis casas de seguridad no está lejos de aquí.

—Suena como un plan —le dije, poniéndome de pie para ajustar la lona sobre las cajas, por si acaso se habían movido durante la lucha anterior.

Él se puso de pie, también… y se tambaleó.

Automáticamente extendí la mano para sostenerlo, la alarma golpeando a través de mí.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?

Volvió a sentarse de nuevo, apoyándose pesadamente contra una de las cajas.

—Sí, sólo dame un segundo.

—¿Es el veneno? ¿Todavía estás enfermo?

—Estaré bien —dijo con una voz dura—. Déjame en paz, Bella.

—Oh, seguro —le dije con sarcasmo—. Porque sé que cuando estoy bien me caigo y tengo que apoyarme en los muebles. Eso es, completamente, lo que la gente que está bien hace, ¿verdad? Qué estúpido es de mi parte estar preocupada.

Su boca se curvó en una de las esquinas.

—¿Estás preocupada por mí?

Él estaba casi a unos centímetros de conseguir un puño en la boca.

—No trates de desviar el tema hacia mí.

—Estoy sólo un poco débil todavía —dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Éste se le levantó un poco más alto—. Mejorará con el tiempo, y me imagino que se irá con la siguiente alimentación.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, una sensación de hundimiento viniendo sobre mí.

—Dime la verdad, ¿con qué frecuencia necesitan alimentarse los vampiros?

Él me dirigió una sonrisa triste.

—¿Con qué frecuencia necesitas tú comer?

—Edward—le dije en un tono exasperado—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no hay nada que hacer al respecto.

Pero lo había. Yo estaba llena de sangre agradable y fresca, y él no iba a preguntar.

Sabía que de algún modo sería yo la que me ofrecería de voluntaria, pero el recuerdo de lo horrible que era todavía me hacía estremecer con disgusto. Pero yo no quería que él se muriera de hambre, tampoco. Suspiré.

—Está bien, Bella —dijo, enderezando los hombros. Se frotó la cabeza, haciendo que ese cabello loco se pusiera de punta—. Voy a estar bien. Sólo necesito dormir.

—En realidad, yo sé lo que podemos hacer —le dije, enrollando una de las largas mangas de mi camisa prestada.

Casi odie el relámpago de hambre que cruzó su hermoso rostro.

—¿Tú me vas a alimentar?

—No, yo atraparé para ti una de esas ratas. —Ante su expresión de sorpresa, rodé mis ojos—. Por supuesto que voy a alimentarte. —Terminé de enrollar mi manga, mis movimientos alterados. Estaba nerviosa y más que un poco alborotada. Después de prometer nunca volver a alimentar a un vampiro, aquí estaba yo, ofreciendo mi muñeca buena como una idiota.

Los colmillos de Edward se alargaron mientras daba un paso hacia él, y la mirada de sus ojos se volvió ensoñadora con el deseo.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Bella. Te lo prometo.

—No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir —le dije con voz dura, y empujé mi muñeca hacia adelante, ofreciéndosela—. Vamos a acabar de una vez.

Él tomó mi muñeca lesionada delicadamente, su pulgar acariciando la piel suave.

Entonces él me miró, y sus pupilas eran casi negras, estaban muy oscuras por el hambre. Pero sólo presionó un beso en la palma.

—¿Tú no me crees cuando digo que no te haré daño? Lo juro.

—Lo dice el hombre con colmillos de diez centímetros.

Él sonrió, y los colmillos parecían aún más grandes.

—Cinco centímetros. Pero halagas mi ego.

Me sonrojé ante la insinuación y me di la vuelta, así no lo vería mutilar mi muñeca.

—Sólo hazlo de una vez.

Tomó mi barbilla y me dio la vuelta hacia él, su expresión perpleja, el hambre dilatando sus ojos hasta tener que cerrarlos un poco.

—¿Yo… te lastimé de mala forma la vez pasada? —Parecía triste ante la idea. —¿Cuándo me alimentaste?

_Fue como tener mi muñeca desgarrada de mi brazo._ Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de detener el temblor en mi cuerpo.

Su mano libre rozó mi mejilla y me miró con ternura.

—¿Y sin embargo me alimentarías de nuevo?

Me encogí de hombros, apartando los ojos.

—Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

—Lo haría —dijo, y las palabras parecieron tener más peso de lo que una simple comida debería involucrar.

Él me atrapó por la cintura y tiró de mí cerca, y yo caí hacia adelante en sus brazos.

—No se supone que duela —murmuró—. La mordedura es agradable.

No dije nada, pero mi expresión debió haber hablado por sí sola.

Edward me atrajo más cerca. Mis pechos apretados contra la parte superior de su cuerpo, y él me soltó la mano. Ésta, instintivamente, fue a la pared firme de su pecho.

Su piel se sentía fría contra la mía, pero no desagradable. En su lugar, su mano se deslizó hasta el cuello de mi camisa, alejándolo de mi cuello.

—¿Me crees cuando te prometo que no te dolerá?

Me quedé inmóvil, el instinto y la memoria advirtiéndome sobre la sensación de Edward contra mí. Mi sexo había empezado a palpitar de deseo, mis pezones raspando contra su pecho ―duros y pequeños pinchazos.

—¿Confías en mí? —dijo él.

Mis dedos temblaban contra su pecho, y luego asentí con la cabeza lentamente. Se inclinó tan cerca que pensé que podría besarme, pero él solo pasó los labios por encima de mi mandíbula.

Me estremecí contra él, mis dedos se curvaron un poco.

—El truco de los vampiros —dijo mientras respiraba contra mi garganta—, es que nuestra saliva es un poco como una droga maravillosa. Es un coagulante y un afrodisíaco, todo a la vez.

Me puse rígida en sus brazos.

—¿Afrodisíaco?

Retiró el pelo de mi cuello con una mano. De la forma en que lo sostuvo, me vi obligada a inclinar un poco la cabeza, dejando al descubierto mi cuello.

—Déjame enseñarte —dijo en voz baja. Se inclinó y lamió mi cuello en la curva de mi clavícula.

La sensación fue delicada y sexy, y envió otra llamarada pulsante a la unión de mis muslos. Eso estuvo bien, pero no se sentía como nada especial.

—No estoy segura de que esté sintiendo algo. Tal vez los cambiantes somos inmunes…

—No eres inmune —dijo con una risita, y lamió el mismo lugar otra vez.

—Todavía no… ohhh… —El punto que él había lamido se sentía increíble.

Hormigueante. Caliente. Delicioso. Mi sexo de repente se sentía caliente y resbaladizo por la necesidad, y me dolían los pezones, estaban tan erizados. Llegué a él, enredando mis dedos en su pelo.

— Oh… Ya veo lo que quieres decir.

Pasó la lengua por mi garganta otra vez, más lánguidamente, y yo no pude parar el gemido que se levantó de mi garganta.

—No bebemos de la muñeca —dijo él contra mi garganta—. Hay demasiados huesos delicados empaquetados allí cerca y juntos. No hay suficiente superficie. El cuello es mucho más agradable, ¿no te parece?

Mis caderas se levantaron involuntariamente, y me di cuenta vagamente de que estaba montándolo. No me importó. Dios, él se sentía bien. Mi piel se sentía caliente y enrojecida por la necesidad.

—Oh, Edward.

Él gimió contra mi garganta.

—Me encanta oírte decir mi nombre, Bella. —Él soltó una respiración entrecortada y luego acarició mi cuello una vez más—. Voy a beber ahora, cariño.

Mi cuerpo se tensó un poco ante eso, mi corazón palpitando de miedo. Antes de que pudiera protestar, sin embargo, sentí su lengua prensarse contra mi garganta una vez más. Luego hubo un pequeño pinchazo, y sentí sus dientes hundirse en mi garganta, lo sentí tirar con fuerza, chupando mi sangre.

Dios, esto se sentía como si él se hubiera empujado muy dentro de mí. Gemí, y mi mano libre fue a mi sexo, encontrándolo empapado y dolorido por la necesidad. Esto era una mala idea, pero no me importaba. Me froté mientras él chupaba de mí, y oí un gemido bajo en su garganta. Sus dedos se cerraron en las curvas de mi culo mientras bebía, y yo gemí, necesitando más. Queriendo más. Mi mano se deslizó fuera de mi sexo, y busqué la cremallera de sus pantalones. Su pene estaba caliente y duro debajo de mí, y cuando apreté mis caderas en las suyas, empujó contra mí con igual calor. Él quería esto, también. No me importaba si era sólo el afrodisíaco de su lengua o de mi propia necesidad desesperada y solitaria, pero yo lo necesitaba profundo dentro de mí.

—Bella —susurró él suavemente contra mi garganta antes de hundir sus colmillos de nuevo y beber una vez más. Levantó la cabeza, y sentí esos largos colmillos deslizarse fuera de mi piel una vez más.

— ¿Estás segura…?

—Sí. Te quiero —le susurré. Empujé su cabeza, animándolo a volver a mi cuello. Su lengua trazó la sangre derramada en mi piel, lamiéndola, y entonces sentí a sus colmillos regresar, sentí sus dientes hundirse profundamente.

Gemí.

Mis dedos encontraron la dura longitud aterciopelada de él. Se liberó de sus pantalones, y sentí apretar su agarre en mis caderas. Envolví mis dedos en torno a esa larga dureza y me dejé caer sobre él, mi aliento entrecortado mientras él se internaba en mi calor apretado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido relaciones sexuales, y él era grande, ¿había sido siempre así de grande? Gemí de nuevo mientras sus caderas dieron un empuje desigual y su lengua se movió contra mi cuello. Yo no podía decir si todavía estaba chupando, pero eso no importaba. Estaba muy dentro de mí. Sacudí las caderas, gimiendo ante lo bien que él se sentía llenándome. Mi querido Edward.

Se empujó dentro de mí, y yo grité ante la deliciosa sensación. Su lengua lamió mi cuello mientras me inclinaba hacia delante, rozando mis pezones contra su pecho. Sus manos me tiraron hacia abajo con fuerza cada vez que él empujaba hacia arriba, y le oí susurrar mi nombre. Yo lo monté —la necesidad sobrepasándome— hasta que terminé balanceándome salvajemente encima de él, encaminándome a un clímax, sus embestidas volviéndose tan desesperadas y desiguales como las mías. Sus dedos se clavaron en mis caderas más duro, tirando de mí más profundamente en él con cada embestida salvaje y áspera. Justo cuando yo estaba cerca de llegar a la cima, mordió mi cuello una vez más. Grité ante el placer puro y perforante, mi cuerpo entero poniéndose rígido, y lo sentí tensarse debajo de mí en el orgasmo.

Olas de éxtasis rodaban a través de mí, explotando a través de mi cuerpo tembloroso, hasta que regresé a tierra y me encontré jadeando, sudando y débil en los brazos de Edward.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, y me acercó para un beso largo y caliente que sabía a mi propia sangre, sus colmillos retraídos ahora. Yo le devolví el beso, el calor quemando de nuevo cuando su lengua se frotó contra la mía. El beso pareció durar una eternidad, y él presionó repetidos besos más pequeños en mi boca como si fuera incapaz de dejar de probarme.

De pronto pensé en lo que acabábamos de hacer y me sonrojé de vergüenza.

Habíamos estado reunidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y aquí estaba yo encaramada encima de él como una gimnasta salvaje. Ya que yo no era del tipo de salida de una sola noche, esto podría complicar las cosas.

—Gracias, Bella —susurró contra mi boca, y me jaló hacia debajo del pequeño refugio con él mientras se movía hacia el sueño diurno.

Esas tres pequeñas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, burlándose de mí, mientras Edward se quedaba dormido.

_Gracias,Bella._

¿Gracias? ¿Como si le hubiera entregado un sándwich o algo así? ¡Yo lo había dejado beber de mí! ¡Habíamos compartido sexo salvaje y orgásmico! ¿Y conseguí una palmadita en el hombro y un agradecimiento?

_Como un amigo._

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes.

**Summary: **"Out With a Fang" presenta a Isabella Swan, una were-jaguar solitaria que se registra en la agencia de citas paranormal Midnight Liasions para una cita a ciegas. Cuando llega, descubre que su cita, un vampiro, fue el humano del que había estado enamorada hace cuatro años, pero se vio obligada a dejar por culpa de su padre. ¿Qué les deparara el destino?

* * *

**Capítulo 5._**

**D**ecidí dormir en mi forma de jaguar, ya que así estaría lista para cualquier sorpresa. Cuando el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, exploré el área una vez más, buscando indicios de que los vampiros estarían de vuelta tan pronto como el sol se pusiera. Cuando no vi ningún rastro de problemas, me dirigí al interior de nuevo, cambié a humana, y acabé con el resto de la comida mientras esperaba a que Edward despertara.

Después de que esta noche saliéramos de allí, mi vida podría volver a la normalidad. Trabajo tranquilo, días tranquilos, noches tranquilas y a solas. Normal y solitaria. Edward continuaría huyendo, ya que los vampiros sabían que estaba en Fort Worth. Él se habría ido de nuevo justo cuando acababa de regresar a mi vida. Ahora, cuando podía salir con él. Podía acostarme con él. Podía tocarlo y no preocuparme por poner a otros en peligro con mi lujuria por él. Toqué mi boca, pensando en su beso. Mis dedos se desviaron a mi cuello, donde nada indicaba que hubiera sido mordida. Él había tenido razón, había sido maravilloso.

¿A cuántas mujeres había mordido desde que habíamos roto?

Odiaba incluso preguntármelo, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre él. Esto era sólo un enamoramiento con un viejo amor. Podría echarle la culpa al afrodisíaco, pero la verdad era, que yo lo había deseado y lo había disfrutado. Tan simple como eso.

Esta noche cuando despertó, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa brillaba más. Me miró y extendió su mano hacia la mía.

—Bella.

Me puse de pie, enderezando mi camisa prestada.

—No hay tiempo para charlar. Deberíamos salir de aquí mientras aún sea temprano. Podemos sacarles algo de ventaja a los chicos malos.

Edward se sentó, la expresión de su rostro era inescrutable.

—Deberíamos hablar…

—Ahora no —dije en un tono exasperado.— Edward, por favor. No quiero vivir en esta vieja envasadora de carne polvorienta para siempre.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una voz enojada y rígida, claramente tomando mis acciones como un desaire.

Y tal vez lo fueran.

Lo amigos no se ponían cursis después de haber tenido sexo, ¿cierto? Empecé rápidamente a desabotonar mi camisa.

—¿Dónde está tu escondite más cercano?

—Lado suroeste de la Interestatal 35. Al otro lado de la ciudad. No es un gran barrio, pero eso es lo que lo hace ideal como escondite.

—Está bien, iremos allí por ahora. Luego decidiremos qué hacer. —Me quité la camisa y se la devolví. Esta vez, su mirada fue cuidadosamente evitada de mi desnudez, y por alguna razón, eso dolió. ¿Por qué el sexo tiene que arruinarlo todo?

—Voy a ir en forma de jaguar. Tú vas a ser mi dueño. Encontraré un trozo de tela que pueda pasar como un collar y un poco de cuerda, así que voy a ser tu mascota exótica, ¿de acuerdo?

Frunció el ceño.

—Pero eso es degradante para ti.

—No importa —dije—. Eso me dará una oportunidad de protegerte si lo necesito y me permitirá usar mis sentidos animales. Además, será más fácil que pasear por la calle desnuda.

Caí de rodillas para cambiar de nuevo.

—Bella —empezó a decir, pensativo.

Me disparé de nuevo erguida, mi corazón martillando con esperanza. ¿Iba a decirme cómo se sentía?

—¿Sí?

Me sonrió pensativamente.

—Gracias. Por todo.

Podría haberlo estrangulado alegremente. Caí de rodillas de nuevo y comencé a cambiar.

**oOoOo**

La gente cambiaba de acera al ver mi forma jaguar. Edward sólo sonreía y actuaba como si siempre sacara un enorme felino para un paseo nocturno. Esperaba que el collar brillante de lazo rosa que había creado de partes desechadas de retales aliviara un poco el miedo. Se veía ridículo, y me sentía ridícula usándolo, así que esperaba que quitara mucho de lo aterrador.

Doblamos la esquina hacia un callejón, y seguí en guardia mientras Edward deslizaba una llave de su billetera y después marcaba un código clave. La puerta se abrió con un clic, y Edward asintió hacia mí.

—Entra.

Rápidamente cambié de regreso a la forma humana y lo seguí adentro.

Entramos en una carnicería y mi boca se hizo agua ante el abrumador olor de la carne. A pesar de que estaba puesta en cajas refrigeradas, todavía podía olerla, la sangre empapando el papel, todo. Era como entrar en un buffet libre.

—Está atrás, por aquí —dijo Edward, yendo detrás del mostrador.

Miré a las cámaras de seguridad y crucé mis brazos sobre mis pechos.

—¿Esas van a ser un problema?

—Oh, uh. —Hizo una pausa, rascándose la cabeza—. Supongo que lo serán. No te preocupes. Dejaré una nota para el administrador.

—¿No se preguntarán por qué tú no estás en la cámara y yo sí? Totalmente desnuda, ¿podría añadir?

—Una nota larga —modificó Edward, luego me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

—Vamos.

Renuente, lo seguí.

Edward entró en el congelador de la carne, y yo entré de puntillas detrás de él. Se movió a la parte trasera del congelador y empezó a pasar su mano por la pared del fondo. Miré a los costados gigantescos de carne colgando de los ganchos, la carne de cerdo, los extendidos bastidores de costillas. Vaya. Todo parecía… jugoso. El pensamiento me sublevó incluso mientras mi estómago gruñía. Mi mitad jaguar no era exigente, pero a la parte humana no le gustaba la idea de roer en carne cruda.

—Aquí vamos. —La mano de Edward encontró un filón en la pared de metal y empujó a un panel invisible. La pared hizo clic y se abrió una rendija, revelando un cuarto oscuro en el otro lado. Seguí a Edward al interior y fui sorprendida al descubrir que esta era sólo una pequeña antecámara, igual de fría que el congelador de carne. La habitación estaba vacía de todo excepto una puerta sin ventana en el lado opuesto y un panel de seguridad numerado en el muro.

—El código once veintinueve —dijo, marcando los números—. Sólo en caso de que necesites volver mientras estoy inconsciente.

—¿Once veintinueve? Ese es mi cumpleaños.

Él me miró, con un dejo de sonrisa moviéndose sobre su cara.

—Coincidencia.

Sí. Le di a su espalda una mirada escéptica cuando se giró hacia la puerta. El panel emitió un pitido, aceptando el código, y la puerta hizo clic, desbloqueándose. Edward la mantuvo abierta para mí.

Si yo estaba esperando algo increíble en el otro lado, me sentí profundamente decepcionada. Había un sillón, un televisor de pantalla plana montada en la pared, un sistema de reproducción en el suelo, debajo de ella, y una cama individual en el otro extremo de la habitación. Las mantas estaban revueltas, y la habitación era pequeña, tal vez de tres metros y medio por dos metros y medio de ancho.

Tampoco era cálida. Froté mis brazos, mirando alrededor.

—¿Esta es tu habitación segura?

—Una de tantas. —Se movió hacia delante, agarrando unos dvds del asiento de la silla y colocándolos en un estante cercano.

— He estado moviéndome de un lado a otro con la esperanza de que Tanya pensara que me había ido y lo entendiera, pero ella no parece estar prestando atención.

—Ella no parece ser muy buena en eso —estuve de acuerdo, y luego froté mis brazos.

—¿Ropa?

Parecía afligido.

—No hay nada aquí. Es una situación bastante nueva para mí.

Traté de ignorar el frío. Como cambiadora, era bastante inmune al clima frío, pero estaba desnuda, y se sentía un poco fresquito incluso para mi metabolismo.

—¿Entonces te importa si me meto bajo tus mantas?

—Adelante.

Me arrastré debajo de las mantas y las envolví alrededor de mi cuerpo, notando que su mirada me siguió.

—¿Tienes hambre otra vez?

—Estoy bien —dijo, demasiado rápido—. ¿Tú?

—Hambrienta —admití—. Toda esa carne en dos habitaciones no está ayudando.

Sonrió.

—¿Te gusta la carne cruda?

—No tan cruda, pero si estoy lo suficientemente hambrienta, sí.

Hizo un gesto hacia atrás al congelador.

—Hay sándwiches ya hechos en la nevera delicatesen **(1)**.

—Ahora sí que estás hablando —le dije, sonriéndole.

Recuperamos unos pocos sándwiches y otra botella de agua, y me envolví en la manta, cruzando mis piernas y sentándome.

Mientras comía, él giró el sillón hacia mí y observó mientras yo devoraba los sándwiches.

—¿Quieres mi camisa otra vez?

—Estoy bien por ahora. —Además, su camisa olería demasiado a él, y tenerla frotando contra mi piel otra vez podría darme ideas. _Tiempo para una distracción._

— Así que… — dije entre bocados, — ¿vas a contarme tu historia?

—¿Mi historia? —Puso los ojos en blanco por un momento, luego se rió.

Era tan guapo que dejé de masticar sólo para mirarlo, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Esa risa trajo muchos recuerdos y me llenó de intensa nostalgia.

—¿Quieres decir cómo me convertí?

No confiando en mí para hablar con el nudo en mi garganta, asentí.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y la dejó arriba.

—Bueno. Después de que yo, uh, abandonara los estudios… Cuando habíamos roto…

No dije nada, dejando al silencio incómodo llenar la habitación. ¿Qué podía decir? Sí, ¿cuándo me atrapaste jodiendo con ese tipo? ¿Y luego dejaste la escuela?

—Decidí que debería ver el mundo —dijo—. Tomé mis Becas Pell **(2)** y decidí recorrer Europa.

—No me digas —dije—. ¿Transilvania?

—Madrid, en realidad. Conocí a una mujer inglesa muy encantadora llamada Kate quien estaba recorriendo el continente. Nos llevó a pasar tiempo juntos mientras yo estaba en España. Ella era divertida y despreocupada y le encantaba reír. Yo necesitaba eso, en ese entonces.

Kate, la divertida y despreocupada inglesa. La odiaba. _Esa perra._

—Pasé la mayoría de las noches ebrio, tratando de olvi… —Se movió en su asiento e hizo una pausa—. Bueno. No estaba en un buen lugar, así que no me importaba mucho lo que me pasara. Kate era algo fiestera y bebedora, así que fui de fiesta y bebí con ella. Una noche, estando de juerga, y me desmayé en su habitación, saltándome la fiesta. Cuando desperté la noche siguiente, me enteré de que ella me había convertido en vampiro.

—¿Te convirtió contra tu voluntad? ¡Eso es horrible! —Inmediatamente ardía con odio por ella. _Esa perra._

—Bueno, ella no tenía intención de hacerlo —dijo Edward con una sonrisa triste y cariñosa que hizo que mi corazón golpeara con un tipo diferente de latido, celos.

—Resulta que había estado bebiendo de mí aquí y allá, cuando estábamos besuqueándonos, y yo se lo había hecho borracho. Demasiado alcohol en mi sangre, y ella perdió sus inhibiciones. Cuando me desmayé en su habitación, fue incapaz de resistir y drenó un poco demasiado. Yo estaba en peligro de morir, así que me convirtió en su lugar.

—Esta es una historia bastante podrida —le dije— ¿La odias?

Negó con su cabeza.

—Nah. Ella estaba realmente arrepentida. De todos modos, ella me tomó bajo su ala y me enseñó cómo sobrevivir como vampiro. Luego, cuando le cogí el truco a las cosas, ella me dio un convenio agradable y me envió a seguir mi propio camino.

—Deberías haberla estacado —murmuré.

—No es así —dijo Edward— Me gusta ser vampiro. La alimentación a veces es difícil, pero ha abierto un nuevo mundo entero que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Tengo nuevas habilidades y he conocido gente fascinante que nunca habría conocido de otra manera. No lo lamento.

Yo lo lamentaba por él, sin embargo. Él debería haber estado viviendo en los suburbios en este tiempo, con 2/5 hijos, un perro, con un trabajo de oficinista o algo así.

—¿No te quedaste con Kate?

Negó con su cabeza.

—No mucho. Ella no quería una pareja, sólo un amigo de copas. Nos separamos en buenos términos. Después de que ella se fuera, viajé por Europa y Asia, visitando algunos de los refugios de vampiros en el camino. Después de un par de años de eso, me aburrí y decidí que quería volver a Estados Unidos. Y ya que soy nuevo en la zona, me uní a la agencia de citas. —Se encogió de hombros.— Sin acontecimientos extraordinarios, siento decirlo.

Él había viajado por el mundo y había sido convertido en un vampiro. Yo había estado trabajando en la unidad de almacenamiento local y deseado haber tenido las pelotas de hacer frente a mis padres cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Me sonrió.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Viviendo la gran vida desde la universidad? ¿En qué conseguiste tu licenciatura?

Me mordí el labio. ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Mentir? Suspiré después de un momento y decidí ir por la verdad totalmente poco glamurosa.

—La dejé unos días después de que tú lo hicieras. Estaba… sin ganas.

—Ya veo —dijo, pero no sonaba juicioso—. ¿No volviste?

Negué con la cabeza, el arrepentimiento arrastrándose a través de mí.

—No. No sabía qué hacer conmigo, así que decidí trabajar en su lugar.

—¿Dónde trabajas?

—Cool Storage —dije, y luego resoplé—. Soy guardia de seguridad. Divertido, ¿eh?

—¿Por qué? Creo que serías increíble en lo que sea que pongas tu mente.

Su tono lleno de admiración me molestó. Le di una mirada amarga y moví mis dedos, como cepillando sus elogios.

—No, no lo haces. Crees que soy una perdedora porque he estado atascada en un trabajo sin futuro en la misma ciudad desde la última vez que me viste. No obtuve un título, no tengo una familia y estoy recurriendo a conocer hombres a través de una agencia de citas, a pesar de que debería ser capaz de encontrar a alguien fácilmente, ya que las mujeres cambiadoras son raras. Sin embargo aquí estoy, a la fuga con un vampiro en una cita que no terminará bien. Un vampiro a quién dejé hace cuatro años, podría añadir. —Apreté las mantas alrededor de mi cuerpo y resistí el impulso de girar mi rostro hacia la pared—. Una especie de cita de mierda, si me lo preguntas.

Silencio. Él pasó su mano a través de su pelo de nuevo, y entonces se rascó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—No lo sientas. Yo soy la que está siendo irrazonable y ridícula.

—No eres irrazonable. Ni ridícula —dijo con vehemencia.

—¿No? —Mi tono era amargo—. Tú, de todas las personas, deberías verme así.

—Nunca pensaría eso de ti —dijo, sus ojos volviéndose negros con la emoción—. Te amaba —dijo, y mi corazón tartamudeó por un momento—…cuando estábamos en la universidad.

Mi corazón dejó de tartamudear.

—Eres tan cálida y divertida y fuerte ahora como lo eras en ese entonces, y todavía quiero ser tu amigo. Eres la cosa más alejada de irrazonable que podría imaginar.

Mis mejillas se volvieron un poco rosadas. Yo estaba teniendo sentimientos encontrados sobre la forma que él seguía lanzado "amigo" por ahí, como si estuviera tratando de recordarme que nuestra relación ahora era platónica. Bueno… tal vez no tan platónica. Amigos con beneficios.

Hablando de eso.

—Así que, um, ¿realmente necesitas beber tres veces al día?

Se encogió de hombros, pasando una mano por su pelo de punta otra vez. —Podemos saltarnos comidas, pero, al igual que la gente común, comenzamos a sentirnos mareados y débiles.

—Huh. ¿Cualquier otra cosa sobre vampiros que debería saber?

Me dio una mirada pensativa, luego se inclinó hacia adelante, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. La postura casual era tan absolutamente de Edward que mi corazón dio ese loco y pequeño saltito de nuevo.

—Vamos a ver. La cosa del ajo funciona. Agua bendita, sí, cruces, sí. No se puede ver el reflejo en los espejos. Hay una vieja historia sobre no ser capaz de cruzar el agua, pero eso no es cierto. Oh, y no podemos convertirnos en murciélagos. La luz del sol supuestamente nos freirá hasta achicharrarnos en unos diez minutos, y nunca he sentido el impulso de probarlo.

Estaba distraída por sus manos largas y la inclinación de su cuerpo mientras se movía más cerca. Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, estaba casi tocando mi pie con sus dedos.

No tomaría mucho para que deslizara su mano bajo la manta, donde estaba desnuda y esperando por él.

—¿Y tu corazón? —pregunté a la ligera—. ¿Late?

—No —dijo, y una sonrisa juvenil cruzó su rostro—. ¿Quieres escuchar?

—¿Es raro si lo hago?

Me senté erguida en la cama, agarrando las mantas.

—Nah. Fue la primera cosa sobre la que también pregunté. Bueno, eso y la cosa del murciélago. —Se levantó de la silla y se sentó a mi lado, en la cama—. Ven a escuchar.

Él se recostó, y yo me arrastré hacia adelante, abrazando la manta a mis pechos desnudos. Él me sonrió y sentí la misma oleada rara y ligera. Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado y no hubiéramos pasado cuatro años separados, deseando que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Casi podía imaginar que estábamos juntos de nuevo.

Apoye mi oído contra su pecho y esperé. Y esperé. Y entonces me di cuenta que seguiría esperando, porque no estaba escuchando nada. Era como presionar mi oído a un bloque de madera.

—Vaya —dije, una risa surgiendo de mí—. Eso es un poco raro.

—No es raro. Si puedes pasar por alto la piel fresca, puedes pasar por alto la cosa del corazón, ¿cierto?

Sentí su mano tocar los mechones de mi pelo que cayeron sobre su pecho. El deseo pasó a través de mí, y me senté, mirándole. Sus pupilas se habían oscurecido de nuevo, la sonrisa risueña desaparecida de su hermoso rostro.

Dejé caer la manta, exponiendo mis pechos a su mirada.

—¿Sediento?

La nuez de su cuello se balanceó.

—Siempre.

Los colmillos brotaron de su boca, y los vi descender, tan largos que prácticamente raspaban su barbilla. Con curiosidad, toqué uno con mi dedo y disfruté de su estremecimiento.

—¿Te... asustan... mis cambios? —Se señaló a sí mismo, su voz entrecortada, como si le fuera difícil hablar con sus colmillos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Estás hablando con una were-jaguar. Eres diferente, pero no aterrador. —Mi sonrisa se curvó, y me incliné para pasar la punta de la lengua sobre un diente—. Además, creo que mis dientes son más largos en mi forma felina.

—Bella —dijo con un gemido, y su mano se extendió hacia mi nuca, como si quisiera atraerme cerca de él—. No tienes que hacer esto. Sé que no quieres estar aquí.

—Si no quisiera estar aquí —dije en voz baja—, habría cambiado y me habría ido hace dos días.

Cuando me incliné para besarlo, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

Sus colmillos se retrajeron cuando mi boca tocó la suya, y su lengua se precipitó para rozarse contra la mía. Inmediatamente, sentí ese maravilloso florecimiento de placer de su boca, el beso lánguido del afrodisíaco. Caí sobre él, mis pechos presionando contra su camisa.

Él emitió un gruñido de frustración y, con una velocidad sobrenatural, me puso de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Me reí.

—Ahora, ese fue un buen truco.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, quitándose la ropa.

—Estoy a punto de mostrarte otros.

Cuando se quitó la camisa y la chaqueta, extendí mis manos, pasándolas sobre los abdominales de músculo frío. Él siempre había tenido un cuerpo delgado y musculoso, y me encantaba que eso no hubiera cambiado. Suspiré ante el simple placer de ser capaz de pasar mis manos por su pecho.

Él se inclinó y me besó, el beso aumentando en intensidad y deseo. Cuando se terminó, yo estaba jadeando en busca de aire. Su mano se deslizó hasta mi pecho y lo ahuecó, y luego él se movió hacia abajo, hasta que su boca se cernió sobre mi pezón, y el otro era provocado suavemente por su mano hasta tensarlo. Podía sentir su aliento sobre la punta de mi pecho.

—¿Lista?

Me retorcí debajo de él.

—¿Lista para qué?

No respondió, solo se inclinó y lamió mi pezón. Contuve el aliento ante la sensación de su boca en la punta sensible... y luego el afrodisíaco hizo efecto. Gemí cuando el intenso placer atravesó mi cuerpo en espiral, el pezón volviéndose caliente y duro por el deseo. Me arqueé debajo de él.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Lo sé —dijo con aire de suficiencia, y luego lamió mi pecho de nuevo.

El segundo lametazo se sintió como si estuviera vibrando directamente en mi sexo, tan intenso era el placer. Mis manos apretaron la almohada detrás de mi cabeza y gemí de placer, jadeando cuando movió su boca al otro pecho e hizo lo mismo. Momentos más tarde, mis pechos eran faros gemelos de exquisito e intenso placer, y Edward no había terminado todavía conmigo. Se deslizó por mi vientre, presionó un breve beso en mi ombligo, y luego se cernió sobre el vértice de mis muslos.

—¿Lista? —Su murmullo grave y sensual rodó sobre mi piel, aumentando el intenso placer. Mis pezones estaban tan duros que dolían, y sentía que me caería de la cama si no ponía su boca sobre mí de nuevo.

—Edward, por favor. Oh, por favor…

Cuando puso su boca en mi sexo, el mundo entero se puso patas arriba, allí y en ese mismo momento.

_Todo comenzaba y terminaba con Edward Cullen._

**oOoOo**

Unas horas más tarde, después de que Edward se hubiera alimentado y hubiéramos tenido sexo otra vez, nos acurrucamos bajo las sábanas. Ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho después, pero tampoco estábamos listos para dormir. El sol saldría muy pronto y dormiríamos entonces. Hasta que él cerrara los ojos, besaría y acariciaría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sus dedos hicieron círculos en mi piel y yo tracé los contornos de su pecho, sintiendo cada contorno de sus marcados abdominales.

—Así que, ¿por qué Tanya está obsesionada contigo? —pregunté finalmente.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Creo que es porque soy nuevo en la comunidad. Me ve como un juguete exótico, soy soltero y no tengo compañera de sangre. Piensa que como es una mujer vampiro, yo debería estar agradecido de que me quiera para compañero de sangre.

—¿Y por qué no la quieres? —pregunté, aunque no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—No quiero estar con Tanya. Un compañero de sangre es de por vida y la eternidad es mucho tiempo para pasarla con alguien que es sólo una comida conveniente.

Seguí pasando mis dedos sobre su pecho.

—Mencionaste compañero de sangre. ¿Eso es como el matrimonio?

—Un poco. Las normas vampíricas son bastante flexibles, pero un compañero de sangre es sagrado. Si estás emparejado, estás fuera del alcance de los demás. Llevas la marca del mordisco del otro en el cuello con orgullo, y pasan la eternidad juntos. Tanya no me gusta lo suficiente para un gran compromiso. Ella estaría en muchas mejores circunstancias estableciéndose con Felix, pero mientras esté interesada en mí, él tratará de sacarme del campo de juego. Parece pensar que si se deshace de mí, su atención se dirigirá de nuevo a él.

—Entonces ahí está la respuesta —dije, sentándome—. Necesitas una compañera de sangre.

Él me sonrió, rozando mi mejilla con sus dedos.

—Aún no he encontrado a una vampiresa con la que quiera pasar la eternidad.

_¿Has encontrado a una no-vampiresa?_ No pregunté porque no quería saber la respuesta. ¿Y cómo podía esperar que Edward pensara en mí de esa manera? Me estaba engañando a mí misma. Una were-jaguar y un vampiro podían salir, pero él necesitaba a una compañera de sangre para salvarlo de un vampiro despiadado. Por la mañana, llamaría a la agencia y vería si ellos podían emparejarlo con una vampiresa. Tal vez su necesidad mutua podía servir a ambos.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y me obligué a no pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

—Has estado por toda Europa, ¿no? Háblame de ello —dije, mi garganta dolorida. Distracción era lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Cómo era Roma?

—Vieja.

Lo golpeé en el pecho.

—No, de verdad.

—No, de verdad. Era vieja. Todo olía a viejo. Todo parecía viejo. Eso fue lo más importante que noté. Dondequiera que caminara, no podía dejar de pensar que miles de personas habían caminado por allí durante miles de años. Es increíble y humillante al mismo tiempo. Y hace calor, llena de gente y ruidosa, y simplemente no te importa, porque estás de pie en medio de la historia.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de imaginarlo.

—Suena maravilloso.

—Lo fue. —Su mano acarició distraídamente mi cabello—. Vi el Panteón, el Coliseo y la Fuente de Trevi, y tantas otras cosas.

—¿La Capilla Sixtina? —pregunté, esperanzada. Siempre había querido verla.

—Nop. No se puede encontrar un tour de noche.

Eso fue decepcionante. Me preguntaba cómo se había sentido respecto a su vampirismo cuando lo descubrió y acaricié su pecho de forma consoladora.

—Apuesto a que no es tan interesante de todos modos. Háblame de la fuente. — Quería imaginarlo allí, en medio de la multitud de Roma, absorbiendo las vistas, mezclándose con los turistas humanos, rodeado de maravillas.

— Háblame de todo.

Cuando pensó por un momento, su mano se detuvo en mi cabello y luego comenzó de nuevo.

—Es una fuente enorme. Pensé que era una piscina al principio, porque es larga y cuadrada como una, excepto que hay personas rodeándola y ese hermoso edificio barroco justo detrás. El centro de la fuente está lleno de estatuas, todas bellamente talladas con toda esta piedra, y caminas y piensas que has tropezado con alguna gruta donde los dioses han venido a jugar. Todo está iluminado. Me imagino que es preciosa durante el día, pero por la noche, todo el mármol es dorado y brillante, y es la cosa más increíble que jamás he visto. Hay miles de monedas en el agua, y es increíble pensar que cada una representa a alguien que se detuvo junto a la fuente y pidió un deseo.

Sonreí, con los ojos cerrados.

—Suena precioso.

—Lo fue.

—Ahora háblame de París.

—París... no fue tan grandiosa.

Lo golpeé de nuevo.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Tal vez.

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré. Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Estás minimizando deliberadamente las cosas para que no me ponga celosa de tus aventuras?

Me dio una sonrisa enigmática.

—Tal vez.

Eso fue dulce por su parte. Volví a apoyar la mejilla contra su pecho y le di un fuerte pellizco de advertencia en el abdomen.

—París. Detalles. Ahora.

Edward rió y envolvió su mano en mi cabello otra vez.

—Cuando llegué a París por primera vez, estaba lloviendo...

* * *

**(1) Delicatessen:** (abreviado a veces como deli) es un tipo de tienda especializada en el que se sirven alimentos que por sus características son especiales. Bien sea por ser exóticos, raros o de elevada calidad en su ejecución. Los productos ofrecidos suelen ser de elevado precio, o por lo menos de precio más elevado que los alimentos ofrecidos en otro tipo de tiendas.

**(2) Becas Pell:** se otorga sólo a estudiantes no graduados que aún no haya obtenido ni título universitario de cuatro años (bachillerato) u otro título profesional y que no se han excedido del tiempo máximo permitido (150%) para completar un primer bachillerato.

**muchas gracias leerme!**

**¿les gusto? ¿merece reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes.

**Summary: **"Out With a Fang" presenta a Isabella Swan, una were-jaguar solitaria que se registra en la agencia de citas paranormal Midnight Liasions para una cita a ciegas. Cuando llega, descubre que su cita, un vampiro, fue el humano del que había estado enamorada hace cuatro años, pero se vio obligada a dejar por culpa de su padre. ¿Qué les deparara el destino?

* * *

**Capítulo 6._**

**M**is ojos se abrieron de golpe, y miré a través de la pequeña habitación, tratando de descifrar qué me había despertado. Edward todavía estaba acurrucado contra mi costado, su respiración suave y uniforme.

Me senté, forzando mis oídos. Alguien estaba en la parte delantera de la tienda. Había oído el suave murmullo de la voz alegre del carnicero más temprano cuando él había ayudado a los clientes, pero ya eran las seis, y la tienda estaba cerrada.

Los pasos se acercaban. Mis oídos punzaron de nuevo. ¿Tal vez estaban reaprovisionando el mostrador delicatessen de las cosas en el congelador? Al oír los pasos, noté un patrón. Dos pasos y luego un suave rap-rap. Sucedió otra vez, y luego otra vez. Mi piel se erizó con conocimiento.

_Dos pasos, rap-rap. Dos pasos, rap-rap._

Me deslicé de la cama y puse mi oreja contra la puerta. Dos pasos, rap-rap. Alguien estaba golpeando las paredes. Me tensé, mi instinto depredador totalmente alerta. Quienquiera que estuviera al otro lado estaba probando la pared cada pocos metros.

Una pausa, y luego otro rap-rap. Entonces oí la puerta a la antecámara siendo abierta.

Un gruñido se formó en el fondo de mi garganta, y me lo tragué, pero permití que las garras formándose en las puntas de mis dedos surgieran. Los pasos entraron en la pequeña antecámara contigua a nuestra habitación de seguridad y se detuvieron de nuevo. Oí bips cuando alguien oprimió el teclado. Una pausa, luego un poco más de bips. Luego una palabrota y otros botones, botones de teléfono, siendo oprimidos.

Con mi excelente audición, pude escuchar la conversación a través del teléfono.

—Oficina de Félix vulturi —dijo una voz alegre.

—Encontré el lugar —dijo el intruso, y capté el tufillo de un olor perruno. Mis puños se apretaron. El estúpido hombre lobo nos había rastreado.

—Excelente —dijo la mujer—. ¿Lo atrapaste?

—Está en una habitación de pánico. Necesito el código de acceso.

—Yo no lo tengo.

Casi suspiré de alivio.

—Entonces consíguemelo —dijo el hombre lobo, hosco.

—El Sr. vulturi no estará despierto durante al menos una hora o dos —dijo ella dulcemente—. ¿Debo dejarle un mensaje?

Él maldijo quedamente entre dientes.

—No, ningún mensaje. Llamaré a Dimitri cuando su hora de la siesta haya terminado.

—Muy bien, Sr. Jacob —dijo, y la llamada terminó.

Así que el lobo era Jacob, el vampiro cazando a Edward era Dimitri, y ellos iban a descender sobre nosotros como buitres tan pronto como llegara la hora de que los vampiros despertaran.

Teníamos que salir de allí. Mientras el hombre iba y venía al otro lado de la puerta, me arrastré de vuelta al lado de Edward y saqué su ropa de la pila en el suelo. Lo vestiría, y tan pronto como despertara, saldríamos de allí. Tal vez nos dirigiríamos a otra de sus casas de seguridad o iríamos a mi casa, al menos por un poco de ropa. Solo teníamos que ir a otro lugar, no me importaba dónde.

Lo vestí mientras dormía, primero poniéndole lentamente la ropa interior y luego subiéndole los pantalones por las piernas. La camisa de botones fue un poco más de trabajo, pero lo logré, manteniendo mis movimientos tan ligeros como pude. No dejé de mirar el reloj mientras trabajaba, esperando el momento de que hiciera clic otra vez.

¿A qué hora despertaba Edward? ¿Seis? ¿Seis y media? ¿Siete?

Fuera de la habitación, el hombre estaba apoyado en la puerta, silbando. Él pensaba que esperaría el maldito código de acceso y nos sacaría, pero yo no le daría esa oportunidad. Me senté a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Edward y puse mi mano sobre su boca, anticipando su despertar. Debo haber estado sentada allí durante diez minutos, mirándolo fijamente, esperando el aleteo de sus párpados.

Unos minutos más tarde, sus ojos parpadearon abiertos y dilatados, mirando hacia mí. Me incliné sobre él y presioné un dedo en sus labios, esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente despierto como para entender.

Hizo una pausa por un momento y luego asintió. Sentí sus dientes alargados contra mi mano al mismo tiempo que sentía su erección hinchándose en contra de mis caderas. Me incliné hacia su oído, susurrando lo suficientemente bajo para que el hombre lobo no fuera capaz de detectar mi voz.

—Hay un hombre lobo al otro lado de la puerta. Si nos oye, vamos a perder el factor sorpresa.

Quité mi mano, y él extendió la suya para agarrar la parte de atrás de mi cuello, atrayendo mi oreja hacia su boca.

—Esa es la única manera de salir de aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza. Ya lo sabía. Me incliné de nuevo, incapaz de resistirme a rozar mi lengua contra la concha de su oreja.

—Yo me encargaré de él.

Me agarró del brazo cuando traté de deslizarme fuera de él, sacudiendo su cabeza en un movimiento rápido y furioso. ¿No le gustaba la idea de que yo eliminara al hombre lobo? Pero yo era el depredador. Era la cambiadora fuerte. Flexioné mi mano, mostrándole las garras listas para salir de las puntas de mis dedos si dejaba que el cambio tomara el relevo.

Él volvió a sacudir la cabeza violentamente.

—Bella, no —articuló.

Me di la vuelta, dirigiéndome a la puerta de puntillas. Me quedé con el dedo en los labios, asegurando que Edward permaneciera en silencio, aunque no le gustara mi idea. Detrás de mí, oí su mano agitándose a través del aire, sin duda tratando de llamar mi atención y decirme qué mala idea era ésta.

Pero toda mi atención estaba centrada en la puerta. Cada cierto tiempo podía oír al lobo cambiando su peso y el suave repiqueteo de las teclas en su teléfono. ¿Mandando mensajes de texto? ¿Navegando por la Web? ¿Obteniendo el código de acceso, incluso ahora?

Con mi mano en el pomo, lo moví hacía abajo por milímetros silenciosos hasta que había girado completamente. Entonces abrí la puerta empujándola tan fuerte como pude, usando todo mi peso para impulsarla hacia atrás con fuerza.

El hombre apoyado contra ella cayó al suelo al otro lado. Oí el chasquido de su cráneo y su gemido de dolor cuando fue arrojado contra la pared opuesta. Salté sobre él. Había caído boca abajo, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza. Me moví sobre su espalda, agarré su cabello y volví a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo.

Su cabeza hizo un ruido sordo y enfermizo, y él se quedó inmóvil.

—Maldita sea —dijo Edward detrás de mí—. Cuando dijiste que eras un depredador, no estabas bromeando.

Su elogio me complació, y sentí el absurdo impulso de ronronear. En cambio, froté un dedo bajo la nariz del lobo. Todavía respiraba, solo estaba inconsciente.

—Guarda tu halago para más tarde. Atémoslo.

Utilizamos las sábanas para atar de pies y manos al hombre lobo en la cama, luego lo encerramos dentro. Ahora nadie sería capaz de llegar a él a menos de que tuvieran el código de acceso. Edward parecía reacio a abandonarlo, pero le expliqué que tan pronto como despertara, empezaría a morder las ataduras de todos modos. Nuestro objetivo era poner a salvo a Edward. Cambié a mi forma de jaguar y abrí la marcha.

Otro lugar de Edward y mi casa probablemente serían demasiado vulnerables, por lo que nos dirigiríamos al apartamento de mi hermana. Estaba en esta parte de la ciudad, y esperaba que no estuviera demasiado furiosa cuando me presentara con un vampiro y un cazador de recompensas pisándonos la cola.

De cualquier manera, ella por lo menos tendría ropa para mí. Estaba bastante cansada de estar desnuda.

Quería apegarme a los callejones y sombras, pero Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Tomará mucho tiempo. Entre eso y el hecho de que tienen un rastreador, podrían encontrar nuestro rastro.

_Él tenía razón._

Me puso un lazo rosa de collar, y mientras yo me escondía en un callejón próximo, entró en un negocio cercano para llamar a un taxi. Cuando el taxista nos vio, pensé que iba a marcharse, pero Edward ofreció suficiente dinero en efectivo para que el hombre me dejara entrar en el asiento trasero, aunque mantuvo el divisor de vidrio y me disparó miradas nerviosas todo el tiempo.

Hice todo lo que pude para parecer un felino manso y domesticado. Edward acarició y mimó mi cabeza mientras nos trasladábamos, su calma enmascarando el nerviosismo que ambos sentíamos.

Cuando el auto se acercó a una señal de alto, Edward se tensó, mirando por la ventana.

—Espere —le dijo al taxista—. ¿Podemos detenernos aquí?

Levanté la cabeza de su regazo, confundida.

El taxista miró al alto, luego de nuevo a mí, vacilante.

—No estoy seguro…

Edward sacó su billetera y extrajo varios billetes, agitándolos ante el taxista.

—Lo consiguió —dijo el conductor, entrando en un estacionamiento cercano.

— Esperaré aquí.

El taxi fue puesto en posición de espera, y Edward abrió la puerta y salió. Le dio un tirón a mi correa, indicando que debía seguirlo.

—Vamos, Bella. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Cuando me escabullí fuera del taxi, escuché al taxista murmurar entre dientes la palabra "loco". Podía ver cómo Edward no parecía la persona más cuerda ahora mismo. Nos detuvimos en una calle lateral, con un alambrado que nos separaba de un parque cercano. Resultaba familiar, pero no tanto como para que entendiera por qué estábamos allí.

Edward saltó por encima del alambrado bajo y me sonrió desde el otro lado.

—Sígueme.

Como si pudiera protestar mientras estuviera en forma de jaguar. Tampoco podía quedarme ahí, no fuera que los pueblerinos sacaran sus armas. Así que salté por encima del alambrado, tratando de averiguar su plan.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos, dándome rienda suelta, y comenzó a pasear hacia adelante, silbando. Intrigada, lo seguí, observando nuestro entorno. Estábamos en un patio de recreo. Pasé una portería, la red ya no estaba. Podía oler la tiza con la que estaba rayada la cancha y oír el chirrido de un carrusel lejano. A un lado, un par de columpios se mecían con la brisa del anochecer, y Edward se dirigió hacia ellos. Se sentó en uno de los columpios y extendió una mano hacia mí.

Avancé, empujando mi boca contra su mano.

Sus dedos rascaron justo debajo de mis bigotes en un lugar que era el cielo puro.

Empecé a ronronear, apoyándome pesadamente contra él. No sabía por qué estábamos allí, pero por un breve momento, no me importó.

—Aquí es donde te vi por primera vez —reflexionó en voz baja.

Miré hacia arriba bruscamente. _¿Aquí?_ Esperaba una respuesta, y cuando él no continúo, empujé su mano con mi cara. Él me rascó de nuevo, así que lo mordí, ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para llamar su atención.

En lugar de estar asustado, Edward soltó una risa. Supongo que los dientes no asustaban a un vampiro.

—Lo siento. Sí, te vi por primera vez aquí. Estaba aquí para recoger a uno de mis primos de la escuela, y creo que tú estabas aquí para recoger a Rosalie.

Miré a mí alrededor. Efectivamente, se trataba de una escuela en la que Rosalie había trabajado hace unos años como maestra de tercer grado. Había olvidado todo sobre ello hasta que él lo mencionó. ¿Había conocido a Edward aquí? No lo recordaba.

—Estabas en el aparcamiento, y te vi apoyada en la puerta de tu auto. Pensé que eras lo más hermoso que jamás había visto —dijo en una voz casi soñadora—. Tenías cabello largo, marrón chocolate y rizado y un cuerpo pequeño y curvilíneo. Te veías tan suave y dulce, pero no podía despegar mis ojos de ti porque estabas tan segura de ti misma. Cada parte de ti parecía cantar con vitalidad y fuerza. Recuerdo haber pensado que me encantaría salir con una chica así. —Me miró, pasando los dedos por el pelo corto en mi hocico—. Estabas leyendo una revista. Seguí tratando de llamar tu atención, pero nunca levantaste la mirada. Eso fue una semana antes de clases. Cuando entré en Historia Americana y estabas sentada allí con una silla vacía a tu lado, pensé que era el destino.

No tenía ni idea. Ese pequeño y casual encuentro simplemente no se había grabado en mi memoria, y Edward nunca me lo había mencionado, incluso cuando estábamos saliendo. Por lo que yo recordaba, mi relación con Edward había comenzado el primer día de clases, cuando un chico guapo y alto con cabello revuelto se había sentado en una silla junto a mí en Historia y se había inclinado para tomar un lápiz prestado. Su olor había sido limpio, con solo una pizca de jabón y canela, como si hubiera estado masticando chicle. Recordaba sentirme encantada por eso y por la sonrisa que lanzó en mi dirección. La primera vez que se había pasado la mano por el cabello y lo dejó de punta, estuve perdida.

Edward rascó mis bigotes de nuevo.

—Supongo que estoy siendo sentimental —me dijo con una media sonrisa. Se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones arrugados.— De cualquier manera, quería mostrarte esto porque… —Luchó por decir lo correcto—. Bueno, supongo que porque me alegro de que estés de vuelta en mi vida, Bella. Se siente más rica contigo en ella.

No podía sonreír, así que me incliné y le di un suave lametazo a su mano, como diciendo: me alegro de que estés de vuelta, también.

—Amigos para siempre —dijo en voz baja.

Y yo resistí el impulso de morder su maldita mano…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿No es Edward el vampiro más adorableloso que ha existido en el mundo?**

**_(N/A:)_**_Lamento decirlo chicas pero este es el antepenúltimo cap. es decir, solo faltan 2 capítulos mas para terminar esta maravillosa historia. _

**¿reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes.

**Summary: **"Out With a Fang" presenta a Isabella Swan, una were-jaguar solitaria que se registra en la agencia de citas paranormal Midnight Liasions para una cita a ciegas. Cuando llega, descubre que su cita, un vampiro, fue el humano del que había estado enamorada hace cuatro años, pero se vio obligada a dejar por culpa de su padre. ¿Qué les deparara el destino?

* * *

**Ya volví!**

**Sé que les gustaría estrangularme, pero les ruego no hacerlo. **

**He estado muy ocupada con la escuela, los exámenes y la búsqueda de nuevas historias para adaptar. _Realmente lo siento_.**

**Como recompensa les diré que este capítulo les va a encantar. xD **

**BESOS!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7._**

**D**espués de que el taxi nos dejara en el complejo de apartamentos de Rose, abrí el camino en dirección a su piso. Una pequeña luz estaba encendida en la ventana del apartamento del segundo piso, y suspiré con alivio. Ella se encontraba en casa.

Edward golpeó en su puerta, y esperamos. Un momento más tarde, Rose abrió la puerta y alzó la mirada hacia Edward sorprendida.

—Mierda, ¿Edward? Yo… —Su voz se interrumpió cuando me vio en forma de gata, frotándome contra las piernas de él.

Abrió más la puerta, dejándonos entrar.

—Espero que un fetiche de gatito no sea la razón por la que ella está usando ese feo collar.

Edward se rió, pero el sonido fue forzado.

—Necesitábamos un disfraz para ella. De lo contrario podría haber habido muchas preguntas.

Me agazapé en el suelo, bajo, y empecé mi transformación de regreso a mi forma humana.

—Un disfraz es una cosa. Un lazo rosa es sólo humillante —dijo Rose, para luego señalar hacia la cocina—. ¿Café? Ella estará en un minuto.

Edward me miró cambiando, luego se volvió hacia Rose.

—No gracias.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo fijamente, y luego volteándose hacia mí.

—Y yo que pensé que finalmente ella podría haber encontrado un sujeto con el que escaparse corriendo cuando estuvo perdida por los últimos tres días. — Olfateó el aire, luego frunció el ceño en dirección de Edward.

— Hueles como a…

—Lo soy —dijo él, mostrándole sus colmillos.

—Puaj —dijo rose arrugando a nariz. Me miró consternada.

— ¿No hemos caído muy lejos?

Me sacudí fuera de lo último de mi transformación y me flexioné, para luego estirarme.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde, Rosalie. Ahora mismo, tengo que pedirte prestado el teléfono.

Edward inmediatamente se quitó la chaqueta y me la entregó.

—Iré a por el teléfono, y unas bragas —dijo, sacudiendo su largo cabello rubio.

Alcanzó su bolso y sacó su móvil, y luego me lo dio.

—Llama primero a la agencia.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pusieron un IDL sobre tu novio vampiro.

Miré a Edward con alarma, luego volví a Rose.

—¿IDL?

—Sí. Intento de Localizar. La Alianza pensó que nuestro "Valjean" de aquí se hizo renegado y dejó tu cuerpo drenado en la zanja de algún lugar. Hay una cuadrilla peinando el área en su busca.

—No pareces preocupada —comentó Edward.

—No lo estaba —dijo Rose, y bajó su nariz hacia él—. Ella es una were-jaguar. Podría barrer el suelo contigo si hubiera querido. Es esa pelinegra nerviosa de la agencia que se está volviendo loca.

Oh, chico.

—Llamaré y lo explicaré todo.

Alice sonaba exhausta cuando contestó el teléfono, pero su agotamiento desapareció tan pronto como me escuchó. Recibí un intenso regaño, y pedí disculpas dócilmente por asustarla. No fue mi intención causarle esos días de preocupación, lo cual sonó como si así hubiera sido. Ella había pensado realmente que Edward me había asesinado y dejado en alguna parte. Había revocado su membresía de la Alianza, cancelado su registro de la base de datos de Midnight Liaisons, y dijo que había enviado su perfil al equipo de seguridad de la Alianza, el cual lo estaba buscando ahora mismo.

Esa era la mala noticia. Los vampiros renegados eran asesinados apenas verlos. Me puse unas bragas y un sostén.

—Valjean no hizo nada malo. He pasado los últimos días protegiéndolo.

—¿Protegiéndolo de qué?

—No importa —dije con rapidez, tirando una camisa sobre mi cabeza—. ¿Qué tan pronto puedes levantar el IDL para que sea seguro para él salir?

Ella escribió en el ordenador, y escuché un revoltijo de papeles.

—Acabo de enviar el mensaje al equipo operativo de la noche, pero no sé cuándo lo recibirán. Y luego tengo que esperar al cambio de turno para comprobar sus e-mails y mensajes de texto. Mantengan un bajo perfil, y los llamaré cuando tengamos el visto bueno.

—Bien —dije en voz baja—. Gracias. Lamento todo esto.

—Sólo no vayas a tu casa. Es uno de los puntos de vigilancia. Podrían lanzar ajo primero y preguntar después.

—Entendido.

—O a la casa de él. Sólo para estar seguros.

—Ok.

—O la casa de tu hermana.

Hice una mueca. Demasiado tarde.

—Gracias, Alice. Nos esconderemos durante otro día o dos.

Le di a ella el número del móvil de mi hermana y terminé la llamada, luego me puse unos pantalones de yoga, pensando con fuerza. Necesitaba cancelar mis tarjetas de crédito, comprobar si habían robado mi casa, llamar al trabajo y dejarles saber que estaba viva; había tantas cosas que tenía que hacer.

Pero me encontré nuevamente atraída por Edward. Si me iba a dejar pronto, quería pasar cada minuto que pudiera con él. Regresé a la sala, mi mirada devorándolo. Él se paseaba, mientras mi hermana miraba desde su posición privilegiada en el brazo del sofá, preocupado e inquieto.

Pareció distenderse al verme, aunque su mirada permaneció preocupada.

—Bella, no puedo quedarme aquí.

—Lo sé —dije con una mirada a mi hermana—. No es seguro para Rose. Tienen equipos buscándote, y a mí, en cierto sentido. Si vienen aquí, no quiero que la situación empeore.

Rose resopló y se puso de pie, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—No seas tonta, hermanita. Quédate.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Edward es realmente poco popular ahora mismo. Voy a quedarme con él.

—No. —La voz de Edward fue baja pero resuelta.

Me giré para mirarlo con sorpresa. El terror curvado en mi estómago.

—¿Qué quieres decir con no?

—Es demasiado peligroso para ti. —Sacudió la cabeza—. La peor cita a ciegas jamás, ¿recuerdas? Es mi culpa que hayan pasado dos días demasiado largos. Probablemente estés cansada de vigilarme, y no te culpo.

Por supuesto que no estaba cansada de Edward. Lo amaba. Siempre lo había hecho, y siempre lo amaría. Estar con él nuevamente hizo que mi mundo se sintiera bien una vez más. Como si una pieza faltante hubiera encajado en el lugar. Había estado bien si él, pero no había sido feliz. Extrañaba ser feliz.

—Pero… —dije.

—Está bien, Bella —dijo, y tomó mi mano en la suya.

Rose dijo:

—Parece que necesitan un momento.

Cuando dejó la habitación, Edward puso su otra mano sobre la mía, mirando nuestras manos agarradas.

—Realmente aprecio lo que has hecho por mí en los últimos días. Has sido una muy buena amiga.

Ahí estaba esa maldita y jodida palabra con a nuevamente.

—No te puedes ir por tu cuenta. Ese hombre lobo está trabajando con el cazador de recompensas —dije, preguntándome si mi voz sonó tan desesperada como me sentía yo—. Pueden seguirte por tu olor. Y hay incluso más gente buscándote esta noche. Si sales sin mí a tu lado, muy bien podrías pintar un enorme objetivo en tu espalda.

—Mejor sobre mi espalda que en la tuya —dijo, y rozó sus dedos sobre mi mejilla en una caricia—. Has hecho suficiente. Sé que no quieres volver a verme. Pude saberlo en el momento en que te quitaste la venda. Fue obvio por la mirada en tu rostro, y siento que hayas estado encerrada conmigo. Tengo que dejarte volver a tu vida normal. Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto.

¿Qué vida? ¿Observando cámaras de seguridad en la unidad de almacenamiento? ¿Pasando mis noches aburrida y buscando unas primeras citas torpes en el servicio de citas? ¿Pasando mi tiempo lamentando las elecciones que he hecho?

—No lamento que me hayas arrastrado —dije con suavidad.

Se inclinó y me besó. Sentí el más leve roce de sus dientes contra mi labio.

—Adiós, Bella.

Y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, pasó junto a mí y abrió la puerta principal, mientras yo me quedaba sentada allí mirando fijamente. Me estaba dejando. La pesadilla de hace cuatro años impactó sobre mí una vez más.

Rose salió de su habitación unos momentos más tarde, sin duda sospechando que Edward se había ido.

—Entonces, ¿vas a dejar que se marche otra vez?

No dije nada, el nudo de mi garganta era tan grande como una bola de bolos.

—Sé que lo quieres —señaló Rose—. Normalmente, tienes una expresión miserable en la cara, pero esta noche estabas iluminada como un petardo. No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta que es él. ¿Y lo vas a dejar irse? ¿De nuevo? —Ella señaló hacia la puerta principal—. Los vampiros no están fuera del límite. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Cree que sólo somos amigos —dije con amargura—. Me lo recordó varias veces.

Ella resopló.

—Podría no saber lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos, ¿pero la manera en que te mira? Es obvio que ustedes nunca fueron sólo amigos. ¿Dormiste con él?

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse.

—Ajá —dijo Rose conocedora—. ¿Y duermes con tus otros amigos?

—No.

—¿Tú piensas que él duerme con sus otras amigas?

Sorprendida, la miré.

—Supongo que no.

Me dio un empujoncito.

—Entonces supongo que deberías ir a decirle que tus partes de chica siguen teniendo pensamientos poco amistosos por él.

—Pero Rose, cree que lo engañé. No me lo preguntó, pero no pudo haberlo olvidado.

Todavía recordaba la mirada de total angustia en la cara de Michael, la tensión enfermiza en mi propio estómago, las lágrimas que no dejaría que fluyeran hasta después de que cerró la puerta.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre las segundas oportunidades? —Rose le dio a mi hombro un empujón con más fuerza—. Ve. Lo peor que puede decir es no, y entonces te convertirás en esa loca señorita gato a la que te estás dirigiendo de todas maneras.

Ella tenía razón. Tenía que intentarlo. Incluso si él me rechazaba, tenía que saber lo que realmente sentía. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Si él se iba, yo lo perdía todo.

Fui afuera y me detuve, oliendo en viento, buscando el aroma picante de Edward.

Quizás no era muy tarde. Yo podía explicarle lo que él había visto hace cuatro años. Tal vez podríamos tener otra cita, tomarlo con calma.

Tal vez dejaría de llamarme su amiga.

El viento llevaba la esencia de vampiro consigo, e inhalé, esperando llenar mis pulmones con el aroma de Edward. Tal vez me daría una segunda oportunidad…

Pero el aroma a vampiro no era de él. Jadeé.

—¿Bella? —gritó Rose desde el interior del apartamento, escuchando mi jadeo a través de la puerta.

Me lancé a través del estacionamiento, siguiendo el olor, buscando la forma familiar de Edward. ¡Allí!

Él iba dando grandes zancadas calle abajo en las sombras, las manos metidas en los bolsillos, la cabeza gacha. Su cabello picudo parecía plano y marchito, como si todo su ser se hubiera abatido. Una sombra se movió a su derecha, y vi al otro vampiro levantar la ballesta a su hombro.

Salí disparada hacia adelante, gritando.

—¡Edward! ¡Abajo!

Edward cayó al pavimento, su chaqueta volando detrás de él mientras rodaba al suelo.

Seguí corriendo hacia él, mis piernas rápidas a pesar de que mis pasos eran cortos. Podía alcanzarlo a tiempo. Podía.

Escuché el ruido de la ballesta al liberarse, y algo me impactó en la espalda, golpeándome hacia delante sobre mi estómago. Jadeé, quedándome sin respiración por un momento.

—¡No! —gritó Edward, el sonido ronco y áspero con indignación. Corrió hacia el hombre en los arbustos, y escuché su puño golpear en la boca del hombre. Los escuché pelear, sin embargo no podía concentrarme y ver lo que estaba pasando. ¿Estaba Edward cazando al sujeto? Escuché un grito desgarrador de un jaguar cercano, y el viento olía como a mi hermana…

_Y sangre._

Al parecer no podía despegarme del suelo. Empujé, pero mis manos no estaban respondiendo correctamente. Algo estaba clavado en mi espalda, y se sentía como un atizador caliente. Líquido caliente y húmedo corría hacia abajo por mi columna, y me di cuenta que había sido disparada con la ballesta.

—Bueno, mierda.

—¿Bella? —Edward estaba a mi lado. Intenté levantarme de nuevo, pero yo era como un insecto clavado en un tablero. Ridículo que yo fuera tan fuerte y fuera derribada por algo tan pequeño. Las manos de Edward tenían magullones en los nudillos cuando se acercó a mí, y fueron suaves mientras me ayudaba a sentarme. Me acunó en su regazo.

—No, Bella, no. Cariño, ¿por qué viniste detrás de mí? —Noté sangre manchando su camisa, mi sangre. Sus ojos brillaban con furia, sin embargo apartó el cabello de mi rostro con ternura—. Te dejé para que estuvieras a salvo.

—Estabas en peligro —dije con suavidad.

—¿Viniste tras de mí porque estaba en peligro?

Se estaba volviendo difícil respirar, mi pecho se sentía pesado. Quería toser pero no tenía fuerza en mí para hacerlo.

—Quería decirte —dije con debilidad—. No quiero que seas mi amigo.

En la distancia, escuché el gruñido y el crujido de los dientes de Rose al hundirse en el vampiro, asegurándose que no nos molestara nunca jamás.

Edward acarició mi cara, sus dedos temblando.

—Te amo —dije suavemente. Estaba tan cansada, y parecía importante decirlo ahora, mientras podía—. Siempre te amé. No te engañé… en ese entonces.

—Lo sé —dijo con brusquedad, luego me besó—. Siempre lo he sabido. Todo lo de la cita a ciegas fue una trampa. Sólo quería verte de nuevo. Todo lo que hice, la venda, el estúpido cambio de mi voz, todo eso fue para conseguir que te quedaras unos minutos más.

—¿Cómo…? —pregunté, pero las cosas se estaban volviendo oscuras, y estaba repentinamente irritada por los fallos de mi cuerpo. Quería escuchar su historia. ¿Cómo lo había sabido siempre?

—Bella, te amo. Nunca dejé de amarte.

Sonreí débilmente hacia él, a su rostro haciéndose cada vez más difuso.

—Tu momento de la oportunidad es una mierda.

Me acunó más cerca y presionó un beso en mi boca.

—No quiero perderte. Por favor, Bella, no dejes que te pierda. —Sus ojos ardían negros por la emoción—. ¿Te quieres quedar conmigo? ¿Confías en mí? Porque no estoy listo para dejarte ir.

—Tampoco yo —dije suavemente, pero supe que no importaba. Pronto no importaría.

—Entonces no te enojes conmigo por hacer esto —dijo, y hundió sus colmillos en mi garganta.

Me puse rígida por el destello de dolor; no me había lamido para aliviar la mordida.

Pero sólo un poco de dolor. La quemazón rojo ardiente entre mis costillas se había encendido abarcándolo todo, y estaba lejos de sentirse mejor. El mundo se estaba haciendo cada vez más oscuro y borroso.

Sentí los colmillos de Edward deslizarse fuera de mi cuello, lo sentí presionar un beso rápido allí.

—Hazlo. —Escuché sisear débilmente a mi hermana—. ¡Maldición, tan sólo hazlo!

—¿Y si ella nunca me perdona? —dijo Edward, su tono angustiado.

Eso es ridículo, pensé débilmente, el mundo volviéndose negro. Siempre perdonaría a Edward lo que fuera.

Después una muñeca fue empujada entre mis dientes, sangrando y goteando. El rostro de Edward se cernía sobre mí.

—¡Bebe, Bella! Bebe.

**oOoOo**

Cuando desperté, me sentía… diferente. No físicamente diferente sino en mi conciencia.

Como si una puerta hubiera sido abierta. Como si algo de repente se hubiera encendido como un interruptor. Como si fuera seguro salir y jugar. Por qué me sentía así, no tenía idea.

El mundo estaba mortalmente tranquilo a mí alrededor. Demasiado callado. Mis ojos se abrieron, y miré a mi alrededor. Una mano me acariciaba la mejilla.

—Estás despierta.

La voz de Edward. Automáticamente me volví hacia él. Me estaba sonriendo, su expresión increíblemente tierna mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi mejilla.

—¿Por qué está todo tan callado? —murmuré, mis palabras sonando como yunques en la calma.

—No te preocupes por eso. Todo está bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Diferente —dije lentamente—. No malo, sólo diferente. ¿Algo… algo pasó?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Recordaba fragmentos y pedazos, pero había una niebla mental que no podía sacudir.

—Recuerdo a Rose… y a ti yéndote… —Pensé con fuerza por un momento y luego jadeé cuando la ráfaga de recuerdos brotó de una represa—. ¡El cazador de recompensas! Él… me disparó, ¿no? —Mi mano se levantó y deslizó sobre mi pecho, sintiendo un agujero de la flecha. Ya no sentía el atizador caliente y punzante de dolor. ¿Alguien había sacado la flecha?

— Y luego todo se volvió oscuro, y tú… —Recordaba vagamente a Edward empujando su muñeca entre mis labios y el sabor de la sangre inundando mi boca.

Mis dientes hormiguearon, y algo salió de mi boca, la punta de ese algo clavándose en mi labio inferior.

—¡Ow! —Puse una mano en mi labio, sorprendida. Mis dos incisivos se habían distendido ante el pensamiento de sangre. Sentí el largo de un diente y me di cuenta que era largo y levemente curvado. Como un colmillo. Como los de Edward.

Lo miré. Había olido picante y único como vampiro antes, pero ahora su aroma era… intoxicante. Delicioso. Hizo a mi boca babear sólo por acercarse a él. Él había cambiado.

Y yo tenía colmillos.

Lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Fú fuiste fien fe fonvirtió?

Edward me miró, sus ojos intensos.

—Si quieres retraer los colmillos, concéntrate mentalmente en meterlos hacia adentro. Es como aprender a usar un nuevo músculo. Lo resolverás con el tiempo, al igual que resolviste cómo hablar alrededor de ellos.

—Pero…

—Colmillos primero —dijo suavemente—. Luego hablaremos.

Miles de preguntas quemaron mi mente, pero no iba a ser capaz de mantener una conversación sin sonar como Elmer Fudd. Así que cerré los ojos y me concentré en pensar en dientes normales, y mis colmillos se retrajeron. Los sentí deslizarse bajo mis encías. Bien, eso fue raro. Mis ojos se abrieron, y le di a Edward una mirada significativa.

—¿Respuestas ahora?

—Te estabas muriendo —dijo, su voz baja con angustia. Su mano acarició mi pelo, luego enredó sus dedos en él, sosteniéndome sujeta contra él—. Tomaste una flecha en mi lugar, una flecha que me habría estacado en el corazón. En cambio, cuando él te escuchó llegar, te disparó.

—No podía dejar que te matara —dije, pasando mi mano sobre su pecho, buscando heridas. Raro, pero su piel se sentía caliente para mí ahora. ¿La temperatura de mi cuerpo era mucho más baja? Sólo pasar mis dedos sobre él se sentía delicioso, como si su maravilloso olor se estuviera rozando sobre mi piel.

Edward gruñó ante mis dedos exploradores, y su mano capturó la mía, manteniéndola presionada contra su pecho.

—Bella, tú… te pregunté si podía salvarte. Seguramente sabías…

En realidad, no se me había ocurrido.

—No estaba pensando claramente. Algunas estrellas se dispararon en mi pecho, ¿recuerdas? —_Se veía… delicioso._ Tanto sexualmente como físicamente. El hambre tenía un borde completamente diferente cuando uno era un vampiro.

—Realmente no sabía con lo que estaba de acuerdo.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella. No podía dejarte morir, así que lo ofrecí. —Cerró sus ojos y agachó la cabeza, como si le doliera el pensamiento de convertirme en contra de mi voluntad—. Tengo una pequeña fortuna que me dejó mi benefactor vampiro. La cortesía vampírica expone que debo pasarte el favor y darte la mitad.

Alcé la mirada hacia él, a su boca bella y firme. _Me pregunto si sabría diferente cuando me besara ahora._ Mis colmillos se empujaron de nuevo, y deseé deslizarlos de vuelta al interior. Sólo había escuchado la mitad de lo que él dijo.

—¿La mitad? ¿Mitad de qué?

—Mi fortuna. Diez millones.

Eso registró mi mente.

—¿Tu fortuna es de diez millones de dólares?

—En realidad, mi fortuna es de veinte millones. La mitad es tuya. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por convertirte en contra de tu voluntad. —Su mirada buscó mi rostro, desesperado—. No lamento que estés viva, sin embargo.

No, tampoco yo, en realidad. Pensé un momento.

—¿Esa extraña sensación de alivio cuando me desperté?

—El sol está bajo —murmuró él—. Lo sentirás cada día. Es el instinto diciéndote que te mantengas alejada hasta que se vaya.

_Instintos inteligentes_.

Lamí mis labios y lo miré, notando lo decadente que estaba su piel pálida. Toda esta cosa de vampiro era… erótica. Froté mi pulgar contra su pecho desnudo, ahora notando que mis piernas estaban entrelazadas con las suyas. Ambos estábamos abrazados bajo las sábanas en una cama grande. Yo llevaba puesto el sostén y las bragas prestadas, y Edward no usaba nada. _Era tan injusto_. Clavé mis dedos en su pecho, arañándole la piel e inhalando bruscamente el delicioso aroma de él.

—Yo… creo que tengo hambre.

Como si fuera una señal, mis dientes volvieron a deslizarse, aunque esta vez, no apuñalaron mi labio. Mientras miraba a Edward, noté sus dientes deslizarse hacia afuera, también descendiendo, y su erección creció con fuerza contra mi pierna.

—Entonces debes beber de mí —dijo Edward suavemente. Se recostó en la cama junto a mí y desnudó su garganta—. Pero ve lento, y no tomes mucho tu primera vez.

Mi boca se hizo agua ante la vista de su pálido cuello. Dios, olía bien.

—¿Me afudarás? ¿A afravesarlo?

Su mano se movió hacia mi hombro, y asintió, acercándome. No necesitaba mucho más estímulo. Me incliné sobre él, mi cabello derramándose sobre mi hombro. Lo apartó hacia un lado, y me estremecí ante el roce de sus dedos en mi sensible piel.

—Encuentra la carótida —dijo, su voz baja, fuerte, y retumbante a través de mí—. No hay pulso en un vampiro, pero puedes oler la concentración de sangre allí.

Me incliné y olí su cuello y casi me desmayé por su embriagador aroma.

—Fero todo tú fuele defasiado fien —dije, incapaz de resistir rozar mis pechos contra su pecho.

Gruñó.

—Entonces escoge un lugar. Recuerda lamer la piel primero.

Mi lengua se lanzó entre mis dientes, y acaricié el costado de su cuello, golpeando su piel con mi lengua. Mis bragas empezaron instantáneamente a mojarse. Dios Santo, esto era un incendio sexual.

—Lame… de nuevo —dijo Edward, su voz sonando tensa.

—¿No lo fonseguí lo suficienfe? —murmuré entre dientes.

—Sólo lame de nuevo —gruñó, y su mano fue a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionándome contra su cuello—. Se siente increíble.

Un intenso relámpago de placer se disparó a través de mí, y lo lamí lentamente, disfrutando de su gemido. Era caliente.

—Ahora —dijo, respirando con fuerza—. Muerde. Suavemente. Cuando tus dientes estén dentro, sabrás que hacer.

Lamí su garganta otra vez y entonces suavemente presioné las puntas de mis colmillos contra su piel. La atravesaron, afilados, y sentí mi boca llenarse de sangre, espesa, rica y decadente. Escuché el gemido de placer de Edward mientras tragaba mi primer bocado de sangre… y trataba de beber más. Era mejor que nada que hubiera probado alguna vez, la dulce e intoxicante esencia de Edward, hecha pura y destilada ambrosía.

Succioné con fuerza, mi lengua lamiendo contra su piel mientras bebía, sin querer perder una gota.

—No mucho —advirtió, incluso mientras su boca acariciaba mi cuello. Lo sentí empujar mi cabello a un lado y lamer mi garganta—. Dios, Bella, quiero beber de ti, también. ¿Puedo…?

Empujé su cabeza contra mi cuello como respuesta, todavía bebiendo.

Sentí su lengua lamer rápidamente mi garganta una vez, luego sus colmillos hundirse, y un intenso placer me atravesó. Mi cuerpo se tensó en un orgasmo mientras continuaba bebiendo, los dos con los cuellos entrelazados, nuestros dientes hundidos en el otro.

* * *

**_Bueno chicas uno más y se acaba esta maravillosa historia._**

**_De nuevo les pido disculpas por la demora y espero que les haya gustado el cap._**

******¿reviews?**  



	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes.

**Summary: **"Out With a Fang" presenta a Isabella Swan, una were-jaguar solitaria que se registra en la agencia de citas paranormal Midnight Liasions para una cita a ciegas. Cuando llega, descubre que su cita, un vampiro, fue el humano del que había estado enamorada hace cuatro años, pero se vio obligada a dejar por culpa de su padre. ¿Qué les deparara el destino?

* * *

**Capítulo 8._**

**E**n el resplandor, los dedos de Edward estaban entrelazados con los míos, y me acurruqué contra su pecho.

—¿Quisiste decir lo que dijiste allá? —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Decir el qué? —Yo aún estaba conmocionada por el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida, y ni un solo pecho o una polla estaban involucrados. Extraño. Nada malo, sino extraño.

—¿Acerca de que siempre me amaste?

_Oh_.

De repente tímidamente, incliné la cabeza hacia abajo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estoy segura de que sólo estaba balbuceando cosas. La pérdida de sangre y todo eso. Estamos bien. No te preocupes por ello.

—No estoy preocupado. Yo aún te amo, también. —Él me besó suavemente en la boca, luego la nariz, como si él no pudiera tener lo suficiente de mirarme, de saborearme.

—Siempre te he amado. Nunca dejé de amarte. Incluso cuando me fui a Europa, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que te hubiera gustado estar allí conmigo.

De repente me sentí como la peor persona del mundo.

—Nuestra ruptura... por James...

—No te acostaste con él. Lo sé.

Lo miré con recelo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque fui a su dormitorio al día siguiente y le golpeé por tocarte. Él no protestó en lo más mínimo, así que dejé de pegarle. Supongo que no le dolió demasiado si era un cambiador. —Él hizo una mueca—. En ese momento, yo no podía entenderlo. Estaba tan enojado. Me tomó un par de semanas calmarme, y entonces me di cuenta de que sus acciones no tenían sentido y las tuyas tampoco lo tenían. Quise hablar contigo, enfrentarme a ti por ello. Pero te habías ido.

—Tuve que acabar rápido —murmuré, entrelazando mis dedos en su pelo. Las puntas estaban caídas, y le pasé la mano por el pelo, poniéndoselo de punta de nuevo—. Va en contra de las reglas que seres humanos y sobrenaturales tengan una relación. Rollo de una noche, sí. Relación, no. Un gran número de cosas podría haber sucedido. Podría haberte convertido por accidente. O si hubieras descubierto mi secreto, podría haber puesto en peligro a toda mi familia y a todos los jaguares de la zona. Nos echarían de la Alianza si tú averiguabas la verdad, así que tuve que encontrar una manera de alejarte para siempre. —Lo acerqué a mí una vez más—. Lloré durante todo un mes.

—Me sentía miserable sin ti —admitió él—. Todavía enojado, pero completa y totalmente miserable. Me prometí que cuando volviera de mi viaje, hablaríamos. Pero entonces... me convertí en vampiro. Y yo sabía que no podía tener una vida normal.

Después de eso, sentía que no podía acercarme a ti. No se nos permite darnos a conocer a los seres humanos normales, igual que a ti. Nunca se me ocurrió que pudieras ser sobrenatural, también. De todos modos, cuando volví, todavía me sentía de mal humor. Todos los vampiros locales tenían compañeros de sangre, y el amigo del que había estado bebiendo se había marchado a pasar el tiempo con sus amigos en Australia. Conocí a Tanya, y ella se ofreció a compartir la sangre por un tiempo, pero no me había dado cuenta de que Felix estuviera interesado en ella. Yo le dije que no estaba interesado, pero que no tenía a nadie más de quien beber, y Tanya comenzó a seguirme, apareciendo en los momentos más inoportunos. Utilicé bancos de sangre por un tiempo, pero luego Tanya se hizo aún más molesta. Tenía que deshacerme de ella y pensé que una cita podría resolver ambos problemas.

Mi corazón sintió una pequeña punzada.

—Excepto que ninguna mujer que haya conocido se compara a ti. No fue hasta que me uní a la Alianza hace unas semanas que te encontré. Estaba desplazándome a través de los perfiles en la agencia y me encontré con tu foto. Pensé que era un error hasta que vi tu afiliación, y entonces, bueno, tuve que concertar una cita.

Sonreí incluso cuando las lágrimas se derramaban fuera de mis ojos.

—Incluso después de todo este tiempo, ¿me querías?

Se inclinó para besar mis lágrimas.

—Por supuesto que te quería.

—Te hice daño.

—No tenías otra opción. Y eso nos permitió llegar hasta aquí, a este lugar. No me arrepiento.

Lo devoré con la mirada, todavía me resultaba difícil de creer que pudiera llenarme con su visión, tocarlo, saborearlo, sin temor de que alguien o algo nos separara.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti. ¿Pensaste tú en mí?

—Todos los días. Cada momento, cada hora. No podía pensar en nada más que en ti.

_Soñaba con esto_, había dicho Edward cuando había tocado mi mejilla.

De repente le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Por llamarme constantemente tu amiga —le dije en un tono ardiente—. Si me llamabas eso una vez más, iba a hacer que te tragaras esos colmillos.

Él se rió y me besó de nuevo, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

—Estaba tratando de no presionarte. El hecho de que yo todavía estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ti, no significaba que siguieras sintiendo algo por mí.

—Lo hacía y lo sigo haciendo —dije—. ¿Significa esto que podemos ser compañeros de sangre?

Si probar la sangre de Edward me hizo sentir totalmente mareada de amor por él, quería hacerlo una y otra vez. La idea de beber de otra persona me ponía enferma.

Edward era el único al que quería.

El único al que siempre había querido.

Él se quedó quieto contra mí.

—¿No te vuelve loca el que te convirtiera?

Flexioné mis dedos y me sentí feliz de ver aparecer a mis garras.

—Todavía tengo mi jaguar. Estoy viva y bien. Y ahora te tengo a ti. Por supuesto que no estoy loca con eso.

—No estás haciendo esto para salvarme de Felix, espero.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Estoy haciendo esto porque te amo.

Le besé. Podría besarlo durante toda la eternidad ahora. Eso me gustaba.

—Escríbele y dile que tienes un compañero de sangre y que ella se va a Europa contigo.

Él sonrió.

—Me encantaría ver Europa contigo a mi lado. Pero no te tomaré como mi compañera de sangre hasta que estés absolutamente segura de que es lo que quieres. El día después de haberte convertido no es el momento de tomar esa decisión.

—Todavía puedes escribirle y decirle que somos pareja. Eso conseguirá que dejé de ir tras de ti, pese a quien le pese. —Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, sintiendo como si todo en el mundo se hubiera movido hasta ponerse en su lugar—. Ya sea que esperemos un año o veinte años, mi respuesta será la misma. Te quiero, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. No quiero que nadie se interponga entre nosotros nunca más.

—Tenemos la eternidad —estuvo de acuerdo—. Y es posible que desees pensar en un nuevo nombre. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que los vampiros eligen nuevos nombres para empezar de nuevo.

Acaricié con mis dedos su espalda.

—Vamos a elegir algo más feliz que Los Miserables.

—¿Algo con un final feliz?

—Exactamente.

**oOoOo**

Al principio, discutimos sobre los nombres. Pensé que sería divertido ser Lizzy y Darcy **(1).**

Edward estuvo lisa y llanamente en desacuerdo.

_Demasiado obvio._

Él había sugerido Edmond Dantes y Haidee**(2)**, pero yo era la que protestó por eso. _¿Edmond y Haidee? En serio._ Y aquí él pensaba que yo era la obvia.

Yo había sugerido Michael** (3)** y Elinor de Sentido y sensibilidad, pero él había odiado la idea.

_—ningún vampiro debería tener el nombre de Michael_, nuevamente, había clamado él.

Pude ver su punto.

Nos quedamos con Marie y Anthony Masen y viajamos a Europa con estilo.

Cuando habían pasado cinco años, yo estaba más que lista para la marca de compañero. Edward tercamente insistía en darme más tiempo, así que seguí adelante y lo marqué en la parte de arriba de la Torre Eiffel.

Y en la Ópera House de Sydney.

Y en la Gran Pirámide de Giza.

y en la Acrópolis de Grecia.

y en el Taj Mahal.

Con el tiempo… _el captó la indirecta._

**Fin**

* * *

**(1)**Lizzy y Darcy: Protagonistas de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

**(2)**Edmond Dantes y Haidee: Protagonitas del Conde de Montecristo.

**(3)**Edward y Elinor de sentido y sensibilidad.

* * *

**Este es el fin chicas si les gusto la historia déjenmelo saber con un review.**

**_(N/A): Esta última parte es muy graciosa para mí porque en la historia original el vampiro se llama Michael y a la hora de elegir un nombre entre las opciones estaba Edward y él lo odio._**

**Aquí se los muestro: **

Al principio, discutimos sobre los nombres. Pensé que sería divertido ser Lizzy y Darcy**.** Michael estuvo lisa y llanamente en desacuerdo. _Demasiado obvio_. ´

Él había sugerido Edmond Dantes y Haidee, pero yo era la que protestó por eso. _¿Edmond y Haidee? En serio._ Y aquí él pensaba que yo era la obvia.

Yo había sugerido Edward y Elinor de Sentido y sensibilidad, pero él había odiado la idea

_—ningún vampiro debería tener el nombre de Edward_, nuevamente, había clamado él.

Pude ver su punto.

* * *

**Gracias por el apoyo chicas!**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**BESOS!**


End file.
